Inferno
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Jeune criminologue, Harry doit s'occuper de Tom Jedusor, un jeune patient accusé d'avoir massacré sa famille. Tom est-il coupable ? Est-il simplement fou ? A Harry de découvrir la vérité. Entre les deux hommes, un combat acharné s'engage. Qui aura le dessus sur l'autre ?
1. Prologue

_Hello :)  
_

 _Voilà mon nouveau bébé. J'avais un peu de temps devant moi alors j'ai pu le poster plus tôt que prévu._

 _C'est un UA total non magique, comme "Crescendo" pour celles qui l'ont lu. Une sorte de thriller un peu angoissant mais avec un fond de romance. Ce sera assez tordu, je pense...J'ai un peu remanié le métier de criminologue à ma sauce, même si j'essaye de le rendre cohérent._

 _Je ne sais pas trop où je m'embarque avec cette fic en fait XD J'ai plein d'idées, faut juste que je mette tout ça en place. J'aimerais bien mettre un petit Dramione mais Harry et Tom prennent déjà de la place. Puis il y a plein d'autres personnages qui vont se taper l'incruste et qui, à tous les coups, ne vont pas obéir à l'auteur...  
_

 _Bref, bonne lecture, et bon Noël !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Durant la soirée du vingt septembre 2017, trois corps ont été retrouvés dans un manoir de Little Hangleton. Ils appartiendraient à une femme et un homme âgés d'une soixantaine d'années et à homme, plus jeune, âgé de quarante-huit ans environ. Tués à coups de couteau et le visage cruellement défiguré, il a presque été impossible aux forces de l'ordre de les identifier._

 _Un jeune homme a été interpellé sur le lieu du drame. Il s'agirait d'un membre de la famille. Pour l'heure, il n'aurait livré aucune information aux lieutenants chargés de l'enquête. Mais selon, ces derniers, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il s'agisse du coupable. En effet, ses empreintes auraient été retrouvées sur le manche d'un couteau ensanglanté._

 _L'enquête suit toujours son cours, même si elle parait de plus en plus complexe au fil des jours. En effet, es motivations du meurtrier demeurent toujours aussi floues et incompréhensibles._

 _Pourquoi un acte aussi abominable ? Et pourquoi avait défiguré à ce point les trois victimes ?_

 _Nous vous tiendront au courant dans notre prochain éditorial._

Harry replia le journal, le tendant à un homme aux cheveux blancs qui le fixait d'un air inquisiteur derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?» demanda-t-il en reprenant le journal et en le déposant soigneusement sur son bureau. « N'est-ce pas une affaire intrigante ? »

« Si » répondit le jeune homme après avoir marqué une brève hésitation. « Mais est-on sûr que c'est lui le coupable ? »

« Oh oui » assura Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du centre psychiatrique de Londres. Il n'y a aucun doute sur son identité. Le rapport du médecin légiste est formel, des traces d'ADN et des empreintes de doigt ont été identifiées sur l'arme du crime, bien que le jeune homme ait nié les faits. »

« Mais si c'est lui, alors pour quelle raison n'a-t-il pas été conduit en prison ? Pour quelle raison avez-vous fait appel à moi ? Je ne comprends pas...»

Harry ne voyait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Celui-ci l'avait appelé dans la soirée en lui disant qu'une affaire intéressante l'attendait. Une fois dans son bureau, il lui avait simplement tendu le journal. Maintenant qu'il avait lu l'article situé en première page, de multiples questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Ce crime était affreux c'est vrai, mais en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Son métier consistait avant-tout à dresser le profil d'un criminel et à analyser sa personnalité. Pour l'instant il ne voyait qu'un meurtre classique, avec trois victimes et un criminel arrêté. Cette affaire semblait donc terminée, non ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

A moins...Harry fronça les sourcils...à moins que ce meurtre ne cache autre chose. Il connaissait trop Dumbledore pour savoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Quel âge a le suspect ? »

« Dix neuf ans » répondit le directeur en croisant ses longs doigts sous son menton. « Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agirait du fils et du petit-fils des trois personnes que l'on aurait découvert. En somme ce garçon aurait littéralement massacré son père et ses grands-parents. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. En tant que criminologue, les parricides et plus généralement les meurtres en famille l'avaient toujours attiré. C'était une fascination assez malsaine, c'est vrai. Mais d'une certaine façon, les criminologues n'avaient-ils pas une certaine attirance pour le Mal et pour toutes ses facettes ?

Au cours de ses études, un des ses enseignants, le professeur Severus Rogue, avait déclamé à voix haute et forte à ses élèves qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau, de plus séduisant et de plus magnifique que le Mal...Que c'était à la fois un un caméléon, une hydre et une pieuvre. Parce qu'on le discernait pas, qu'il revenait toujours et qu'il pouvait s'étendre et se développer indéfiniment.

Ainsi, au sein d'une famille, chaque membre pouvait être corrompu, contaminé par la jalousie, la rancœur et la colère. Ces trois facteurs étaient des moteurs puissants et pouvaient pousser la personne la plus insoupçonnable à tuer, y compris l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Harry le savait bien, il y avait toujours des histoires tordues cachées dans des placards. Combien de sombres secrets se dissimulaient derrière des maisons d'apparence tranquille ? Harry se souvint d'une histoire où un père, un flic et un très bon de surcroît, insultait sa femme tous les soirs. Personne ne s'en doutait. C'était un homme doux, tranquille, intègre. Sauf qu'une fois chez lui, il ôtait son masque, révélant qui il était réellement. Jusqu'au jour où son fils de huit ans s'empara de son arme de son service et lui tira dessus à six reprises.

L'affaire avait fait grand bruit à l'époque. Nombre de ses professeurs s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, pour leur faire un cours en long, en large et en travers.

« Est-ce qu'il aurait subi des sévices ? »

« Le médecin qui l'a ausculté affirme que non » répondit Dumbledore. « Seulement, il affirme aussi que le suspect s'est montré à plusieurs reprises assez étrange, même plutôt intimidant. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il juge qu'il devrait être transféré ici, et non conduit dans la cellule d'une prison. Ce garçon doit être interrogé, étudié, par un spécialiste. Un spécialiste autre qu'un lieutenant de police. Le procureur est d'accord, il pense aussi que ce cas risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Jusque là, le garçon s'est montré peu coopératif et nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans cette maison. Les apparences peuvent êtres trompeuses. Peut-être que nous passons à côté de quelque chose d'important »

« Et ce spécialiste, je suppose que c'est moi ? » devina Harry.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du directeur alors qu'il hochait la tête « En effet, Harry. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es l'homme qu'il nous faut. »

Le jeune garçon passa une main hésitante dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Un tel compliment dans la bouche d'un homme tel que Albus Dumbledore était agréable à entendre, d'autant plus que c'était rare, mais Harry était jeune et pas encore très expérimenté en la matière. Il n'était criminologue que depuis deux ans.

« Sans vous manquer de respect, Monsieur, je doute que ce soit un choix judicieux, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'expériences dans ce domaine. »

« L'expérience s'acquiert, Harry » dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « Et je crois me souvenir que tu es sorti major de ta promo ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Tu es un garçon déterminé, perspicace et qui se laisse rarement intimidé. N'es-tu pas le seul à ne pas avoir flanché face à la redoutable patiente du secteur S ? »

« Si» admit Harry en se souvenant de la patiente en question. L'année dernière, il l'avait questionnée durant plus de deux heures avec tout le sang-froid dont il était capable. Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez lui que l'étreinte glaciale qui lui avait serré le cœur tout le long de l'interrogatoire avait lâché prise. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Harry n'avait pas flanché c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il renouvellerait l'expérience avec cette femme. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

« C'est pour cette raison que je suis persuadé que tu es le plus apte à questionner ce garçon » poursuivit Albus Dumbledore. « Je l'ai rencontré hier et je l'ai trouvé tout à fait hors du commun. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry ne put empêcher sa curiosité d'être titillé. Même si intérieurement il se doutait que le directeur avait dit ça, d'une certaine façon, pour achever de le convaincre. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eu un côté un peu manipulateur. Il savait trouvé les bons mots pour convaincre ses interlocuteurs. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était à ce poste.« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« Oh » Le directeur eut un bref sourire. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent avec malice. « Tu me connais, j'aime parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec la plupart de nos malades. Ils ne sont pas différents de nous, au fond, ce sont simplement les autres, ceux qui se trouvent à l'extérieur de cet établissement, qui les voient d'un œil différent. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un garçon très intelligent. Oui, très intelligent. »

Albus Dumbledore s'interrompit momentanément, ses yeux bleus s'étaient brusquement voilés comme s'ils s'étaient perdus au loin. Le jeune garçon se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Puis les yeux du directeur s'illuminèrent à nouveau et se reportèrent sur Harry.

« Es-tu d'accord alors Harry ? Veux-tu t'occuper de ce patient ?»

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il verrait bien ce que la rencontre avec le garçon donnerait. Il lui faudrait d'abord analyser la personnalité du garçon puis créer un lien de confiance. Un tel lien était long et particulièrement complexe à instaurer. D'une part parce qu'en tant que professionnel, il devrait garder ses distances et mettre ses sentiments de côté, d'autre part parce qu'il devrait faire en sorte que le garçon s'ouvre à lui. Apprendre à le connaître. Savoir ce qu'il était réellement. Ce qu'il montrait et ce qu'il ne montrait pas.

Chaque être humain a deux facettes. Celle qu'il a et qu'il cache et celle qu'il veut qu'on voit. Mais il y a aussi des personnes qui ont plusieurs visages. A Harry de découvrir lesquels.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère pleine à craquer de dossiers et de classeurs. Certains étaient particulièrement volumineux, et d'autres étaient plus fins. Dumbledore en choisit justement un de couleur bleu clair avant de le donner à Harry.

« Voilà le dossier de ton futur patient. Tu auras tout le temps de le consulter à loisir demain. Même si son dossier est assez succinct, je te conseille de le faire avant d'aller le voir. Ça te permettra déjà d'avoir un aperçu de son profil. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de jeter un œil sur la couverture du dossier. Dessus était marqué : « Tom Elvis Jedusor. » Il voulut le feuilleter, poussé par la curiosité, mais il était déjà tard. Sa montre indiquait qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt heures.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Dumbledore, sachant que le directeur allait certainement rester là une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était un homme très investi dans cet institut psychiatrique et il était connu pour aimer ses patients. Il faisait toujours en sorte qu'on les considère comme des êtres humains et non comme des êtres « anormaux ». Ce qu'il espérait le plus c'est les réintégrait dans la société, dans la mesure du possible et de ses moyens.

Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment principal, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Hermione Granger, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et aux jolis yeux bruns. Elle avait son âge et était actuellement infirmière au centre psychiatrique. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux ans mais pourtant le jeune criminologue avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Il appréciait son ouverture d'esprit, son intelligence et sa compassion envers les malades. Ils avaient souvent eu des débats passionnés sur des affaires criminelles. Des débats où leurs opinions divergeaient mais où ils finissaient malgré tout par se mettre d'accord. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre.

« Tu as fini ta journée, Hermione ? »

« Oui » acquiesça celle-ci en lui adressant un sourire. « Les transmissions viennent juste de se terminer. »

Harry ralentit son pas pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune fille et il put l'observer attentivement du coin de l'œil.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse" dit-il en remarquant ses traits tirés. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Je me fais du souci à propos de Drago Malfoy » répondit la jeune fille en baissant la voix. En principe, ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler des patients à l'extérieur de l'établissement, c'était une question de confidentialité. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attacher mais...son histoire est tellement triste.J'arrive à peine à lui faire décrocher une phrase. Il se braque de plus en plus sur lui-même. »

« C'est ce que font les gens la plupart du temps pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Laisse-lui du temps, Hermione. Il n'est là que depuis quatre mois après tout. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire. La jeune fille avait toujours défendu les causes perdues et désespérées, avec souvent une hargne qui l'avait laissé admiratif plus d'une fois.

« Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à l'aider. Je te connais trop pour savoir que tu n'échoueras pas. Sois juste patiente et ne désespère pas. »

Et n'aie pas de faux espoir non plus, voulut ajouter Harry. Parce que malheureusement, certains malades avaient trop de bleus à l'âme pour en guérir. C'était la réalité de cet endroit. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était une sorte de prison alors qu'en fait c'était les patients eux mêmes qui s'enfermaient dans leurs propres douleurs.

Hermione tourna le regard vers lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, au fait ? Tu avais rendez-vous ? »

« Oui. Dumbledore souhaite que je m'occupe du nouveau patient. Il voudrait en savoir plus à son sujet. Quelque chose le préoccupe. »

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Hermione. « Tu veux dire celui qui a fait la une des journaux la semaine dernière ? Quelle histoire épouvantable ! J'en aie encore des frissons..." Un pli perplexe barra le front de Hermione. "Je lui ai pris sa tension cet après-midi. J'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiète, après tout ce qu'on a dit sur lui, mais...mais je l'ai trouvé pourtant très calme, presque doux."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Qu'il ait pu massacrer sa famille ainsi me dépasse. »

« La nature humaine dépasse notre compréhension la plupart du temps" lâcha Harry, se rappelant des paroles que lui avait dit un jour Dumbledore. "Beaucoup pensent la connaître, alors qu'en fait elle est insaisissable.»

Laissant la jeune fille sur le parking de l'établissement, Harry rejoignit sa moto, la mine malgré tout songeuse. Le médecin de l'expertise judiciaire avait jugé Tom Jedusor inquiétant, Albus Dumbledore l'avait trouvé hors du commun et Hermione, elle, lui avait confié qu'il était plutôt doux. Ce cas s'annonçait intéressant décidément. Il avait hâte de parler à ce Jedusor et de voir ce qu'il allait pouvoir en tirer.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour cette mise en bouche._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^_

 _Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le second chapitre, donc patience, patience._

 _Tchousss_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Yo les gens ! Bonne année et bonne santé ! :D  
_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau et tout chaud pour bien commencer l'année (même si le temps n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe)_

 _Pleins de personnages vont faire leur apparition, qui ne vous seront pas totalement inconnus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Tout est à JK Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

 **OoOoOoO**

Peu après avoir quitté son lieu de travail, Harry gara sa moto dans la ruelle qui jouxtait sa maison. Il ôta son masque, mit la béquille de sa Honda et rejoignit en quelques enjambées une belle et haute bâtisse.

C'était une demeure aisément identifiable, même de loin. Son toit en briques sombres avait la particularité d'être de travers. Il y avait des autocollants en forme de lutins et de fées qui recouvraient les vitres et sur la porte en bois était gravée une étrange inscription: « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit _. »_

En réalité, cette maison n'était pas à lui. Elle appartenait à Xenophilius Lovegood, un naturaliste excentrique qui croyait aux licornes, aux zombies, aux méduses kidnappeuses d'enfants et à des tas de choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il avait aussi un gros faible pour les complots abracadabrants. Il y a trois ans, il avait publié un livre sur le Premier Ministre, décrivant sur plus de huit cent pages comment l'homme qui était à la tête du gouvernement s'y prenait pour conquérir le monde à l'aide de ses pouvoirs paranormaux.

Le naturaliste n'était pas présent actuellement et ce n'est pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre. L'homme était très gentil, mais un peu trop déjanté à son goût. Aux dernières nouvelles, Xénophilius était parti en Islande faire une étude sur les Trolls, voulant à tout prix ramener un spécimen pour l'étudier chez lui. Comme son absence durerait des mois et des mois, il avait loué sa maison.

Et cela faisait donc plusieurs mois que Harry habitait ici, en compagnie de cinq autres jeunes avec qui il partageait le loyer. Parmi eux, il y avait Luna Lovegood, la fille du propriétaire, qui ne payait rien bien sûr, mais qui partageait avec plaisir son habitation.

Au fil des mois, les six locataires avait eu pour habitude de surnommer cette demeure : « La Coloc' », « Le Foyer des aliénés», "La Baraque à crack", ou encore "Le gite des p'tites bites" c'était selon l'humeur du jour.

« Bonsoir Harry » le salua une voix douce comme il refermait la porte d'entrée.

« Salut, Luna » dit-il en levant la tête vers une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair, qu'ils évoquaient un ciel d'été. Elle avait revêtu son habituelle salopette jaune canari, tellement couverte de taches de peinture qu'on n'en distinguait plus la couleur. Luna était étudiante en arts, elle aimait la vie, les couleurs et les lapins. Elle en avait trois d'ailleurs, qui répondaient aux doux noms de Kellog's, Nesquik et Chocapic. Son rêve était de peindre les étoiles de toutes les couleurs et de prendre le thé avec le Dalaï-lama.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Harry en jetant sa veste sur un porte manteau en forme de flamand rose.

« J'ai presque fini de peindre le grenier » répondit Luna en remettant un pinceau qu'elle avait mis derrière son oreille. « Je pense que ce sera très joli »

Harry acquiesça en souriant tout en gardant ses pensées pour lui. Les dessins de la jeune fille avaient toujours été très...colorés, abstraits, même poétiques pour certains.

Après avoir rangé son casque dans une armoire, il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine, Luna sur les talons.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de donner à manger à Dobby . Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ? »

« Euh... » Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation en haut des marches. Dobby était une créature qu'avait imaginé Luna. Elle pensait en effet qu'un elfe de maison s'était installé à la Coloc'. Luna avait donc pris habitude de lui laisser un bol de lait et des biscuits. D'après elle, il avait pour nom « Dobby ».

Harry et les autres colocataires s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire semblant de croire à son existence afin de ne pas la froisser. Luna avait toujours été une crème avec eux, et même une petite fée du logis.

« Il est impossible de t'en vouloir, tu sais » la rassura-t-il. « Après tout, tu es la petite fée de cette maison »

Comme ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la cuisine, Luna lui adressa un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci, Harry. Tu es très gentil. »

La cuisine n'était pas vide quand ils entrèrent. Il y avait un autres garçon qui était là. Plutôt grand et musclé, la peau sombre, Blaise Zabini était assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant d'un air satisfait l'écran de son ordinateur. « Yo » leur dit-il, levant à peine les yeux de sa machine. « Ça roule ? »

« Très bien » lâcha Harry en allant fouiller dans le frigo. Il tendit une brique de lait à Luna et réussit à dénicher un bout de pizza, miraculeusement indemne, un yaourt et une part de tarte aux pommes. « Sur quoi tu bosses là ? »

« Sur mon roman » répondit Blaise. « Je viens juste de le terminer». Il tourna son ordi vers eux pour leur montrer.

« "L'art de ne rien faire" par Blaise Zabini » lut Harry.

En dehors de ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre. La page était entièrement vierge.

« Et il est où le texte ? »

« Ben y'en a pas voyons » rétorqua Blaise comme si ça coulait de source. « C'est tout un concept, tu vois. C'est un peu comme ces œuvres d'art contemporain où tu as juste un carré noir sur fond blanc ...Là c'est pareil, sauf que c'est un roman. Puis ça va bien avec le titre en plus. C'est une simple question de logique, tu vois ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mordant dans sa part de pizza froide et méditant sur la logique très logique de Blaise.

« Tu ne veux plus être agent au CIA alors ? »

« Nan. C'est trop stressant comme boulot. Auteur de roman contemporain, c'est plus cool. Çà me correspond mieux. »

« Ça c'est sûr » répliqua Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

Blaise cherchait sa voie depuis plus de deux ans. Le mois dernier, il voulait travailler pour le CIA, le mois d'avant il voulait être chercheur de trésor et le mois encore d'avant, il avait opté pour avaleur de sabres. Les cinq autres colocataires avaient dû rassembler leurs forces pour l'empêcher d'avaler l'un des couteaux de la cuisine. Heureusement, Blaise avait vite trouvé autre chose. C'était le genre de gars à changer d'avis comme de slips et à ne pas se prendre la tête . Si on pouvait le décrire en trois mots ce serait : « manger, dormir et dormir ». Parce que « baiser » c'était trop fatiguant. Toutes les filles étaient fatigantes selon Blaise. Sauf Luna, mais Luna n'était pas une fille, c'était simplement Luna. Voilà.

On pourrait se demander comment Blaise le Blasé payait son loyer s'il passait sa vie à cherchait sa voie, mais c'était tout simple en fait. Sa mère lui versait environ 2000 livres sur son compte tous les mois. Alors forcément, ça aide...

« Mais je ne pense pas que ton futur éditeur sera d'accord. »

Harry engloutit une nouvelle part de pizza avant de fixer Blaise d'un air un peu moqueur.

« Je viens d'inventer un nouveau concept » s'offusqua ce dernier en retournant à son écran. « Bien sûr qu'il sera enthousiaste. Tu vis sur quelle planète enfin Harry ! »

« Sur la planète Terre qui compte actuellement 7 590 796 906 milliards d'habitants » persifla une voix derrière eux « Et dont plus d'un tiers sont stupides et dont tu fais malheureusement partie, Blaise. »

« Je t'encule, Théo, je t'encule »

« Ce n'est pas que je sois contre, mais tes attributs sont un peu trop petits pour ça... »

La voix sarcastique qui s'était mêlée à la conversation avait pour heureux propriétaire un garçon efflanqué à la tignasse brune et ondulée. Son nom était Théodore Nott, mais à la Colloc, on le surnommait « Le Surdoué » ou encore « Celui-qui-sait-tout-sur-tout-et-qui-encule-la-science-avec-son-génie ».

A cinq ans, Théo savait déjà lire, écrire, compter, multiplier et diviser. A huit ans, il s'était plongé avec délectation dans « L'Être et le Néant » de Sartre avant de se découvrir une passion pour les chiffres, les algorithmes et la physique quantique. Durant longtemps sa mère s'était demandée si Einstein ne s'était pas réincarné dans la peau de son fils, avant de se faire une raison.

Théo faisait actuellement une thèse sur « L'importance et la probabilité des chiffres dans la vie quotidienne. » Il aimait passer ses journées à compter, trouvait amusant la « geek attitude » et avait aussi deux chats. Nostradamus qui était noir comme de l'encre et Pythagore qui avait la couleur du lait.

« Attends, mes « attributs » sont trop petits ? » répéta Blaise en se levant. Il adressa un regard à Théo qui ne broncha pas, avant de défaire sa ceinture et d'ajouter d'un ton plein de menace. « On va voir ça ! »

« Pas devant Luna, s'il te plaît » l'avertit Harry qui était en train d'ôter l'opercule de son yaourt.

Luna était l'innocence incarnée de cette maison et c'est cette innocence qui avait permis aux garçons ne pas sombrer dans la dépravation la plus totale.

« Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas » dit malgré tout celle-ci avec son petit air doux.

Théo plissa le nez« Moi,ça me dérange. D'autant plus que j'ai eu le temps de mesurer mentalement ton pénis l'autre jour, vu que tu aimes te prendre pour un nudiste. Et navré de te dire ça comme ça mais il ne mesure que 8 centimètre six alors que la moyenne est de 9 centimètre seize. »

Comme Blaise commençait à hausser le ton, Harry jugea plus sage de finir son yaourt et sa part de tarte aux pommes dans sa chambre. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'étage au-dessus et il croisa les doigts pour que Théo et Blaise aient fini leur dispute lorsqu'ils iraient se coucher. Il croisa aussi les doigts pour que la vertu de Luna ne soit pas bafouée par la virilité de Blaise.

Alors qu'il arrivait au second étage, des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

« Allez, Ron, sympa, laisse-moi essayer ! »

« Non, Seamus. Ce n'est même pas la peine de demander. »

« Mais juste une fois quoi !»

« La dernière fois tu as failli faire exploser la maison. T'as déjà oublié ? Tiens, salut Harry. »

Juste à côté de sa chambre se tenaient Ron Weasley, son ami de toujours et Seamus Finnigan, un ancien camarade de classe. Ron était roux. Couleur carotte selon Blaise, couleur coucher de soleil selon Luna. Il aimait le foot, supportait l'équipe de Londres avec passion, et avait un faible pour le rock. Il travaillait dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de ses frères et passait ses journées à trouver de nouvelles marchandises. Sa dernière trouvaille était des fusées sifflet pétards qui laissaient échapper des couleurs arc-en-ciel avec le fond sonore qui allait avec, pour le plus grand bonheur de Seamus. En effet, ce dernier faisait des études de pyrotechnie et s'amusait avec tous les pétards et les feux d'artifices qui lui tombaient sous la main. Son rêve était de faire des feux d'artifices pour des villes comme Pékin, Tokyo, ou encore Paris et New-York. Pour l'heure, il s'entraînait dans le jardin, au grand malheur des voisins.

Seamus aimait autant le foot que Ron, sauf qu'il soutenait avec ferveur l'équipe de Winchester. Harry s'était souvent retrouvé pris entre deux feux. Son expérience en matière de diplomatie et de psychologie avait d'ailleurs vite triplé depuis qu'il vivait dans cette maison. Ce qui était une bonne chose au final. L'expérience qu'il acquérait à la Coloc', il la mettait au profit de son métier de criminologue.

« Comment vont les affaires ? »demanda Harry à Ron avant que leur dispute ne redémarre.

« Elles se portent comme un charme » dit le rouquin en souriant. Puis il poussa un soupir, avant d'ajouter d'une voix peinée « Mais sans Fred et George, ce n'est plus pareil. Je me sens seul parfois dans ma boutique. Il y a un grand vide. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'entendre leurs voix. Je les trouvais pénibles avant. C'est dingue comme ils me manquent maintenant. J'espère que George reviendra...Il reviendra un jour, tu croies ? »

Devant le regard plein d'espoir de son ami, Harry hocha la tête, se forçant à sourire. Car intérieurement il en doutait. George Weasley était perdu. Il était perdu depuis longtemps.

« Et ton travail ? » s'enquit Dean. Il changeait souvent de sujet de conversation quand ça devenait trop pesant.

« J'ai un nouveau cas. Un cas qui s'annonce intéressant » répondit Harry comme le nom de « Tom Jedusor » traversait son esprit.

« Un tueur en série ? »

Seamus adorait les séries policières et à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler d'un meurtre, il espérait que ce soit un nouveau Jack l'Eventreur. Il regardait souvent Harry avec regard empli d'admiration. Pour lui, Harry était un mélange de Sherlock Homes et de Patrick Jane. Cela faisait toujours doucement rire Harry. La criminologie était quand même très différente, cela tenait plus de la psychologie. Même s'il devait aussi faire preuve d'observation et de perspicacité.

« On ne le sait pas encore. Je ne l'ai même pas interrogé »

« Ton métier est tellement classe » commenta Ron en souriant.

« Ouais, mais pas autant que pyrotechnicien » crut bon ajouter Seamus.

A ses mots, Ron fronça les sourcils. « Au moins Harry ne passe pas son temps à vouloir faire exploser les maisons des autres. »

« Ça vous dirait de regarder le troisième volet du Hobbit ? » s'enquit Harry comme Seamus ouvrait la bouche. « J'ai acheté le dvd la semaine dernière. »

Naïvement, il crut qu'il allait avoir enfin une fin de soirée tranquille, sauf qu'arrivé à la bataille des Cinq Armées, Ron et Seamus recommencèrent à se chamailler. Dean défendait avec force les elfes alors que Ron préférait les nains.

Harry renonça à jouer les médiateurs et haussa le son à la place. C'était ça vivre dans une collocation.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, il enfonça dans un sac son ordinateur portable et quelques affaires pour son aménagement dans son nouveau bureau.

Une fois qu'il fût certain d'avoir récupéré ce qu'il lui fallait, il passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine, avalant une tartine au beurre de cacahuète et dévalant les escaliers. Il manqua rentrer dans Théo au passage. Le Surdoué était parti descendre les poubelles, revêtu de son t-shirt habituel « Un jour les Geek domineront le monde, mais pas demain. Demain, c'est LAN »et qui lui servait aussi de pyjama.

« Tu pars déjà ? Il te reste encore une heure, vingt-huit minutes et trente-cinq seconde avant que ton boulot commence, pourtant ? »

« Je sais, mais » Harry sauta les deux dernières marches. « Je dois lire un dossier avant. Passe le bonjour aux autres pour moi. »

« Si tu as le temps ce soir, tu pourras ramener des muffins géants aux pépites de chocolat et fourrés au caramel ? » cria la voix de Ron à l'étage.

« Et du lait aussi » ajouta Théo. « Pythagore a tout fini. »

« Il me faudrait aussi des biscuits pour Dobby » fit Luna. « Il voudrait inviter d'autres elfes à la maison. Il nous trouve très accueillants. »

« Ouais, ouais » Harry lâcha un grognement, enfilant sa veste de motard et son casque où était dessiné des crocs de fauve couleur rouge-doré. Luna avait toujours trouvé qu'il y avait « un lion qui sommeillait en lui ».

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui fait les courses ? »

« Parce que c'est toi le moins endetté de la Coloc' » répondirent les autres colocataires à l'unisson tandis qu'il claquait la porte d'entrée.

Vingt minutes après, Harry attendait que le gardien du centre psychiatrique lève la barrière qui menait au parking. Hautement sécurisé, l'établissement était entouré de murs de plus de quatre mètres de hauts, et des agents de sécurité se relayaient jour et nuit, assurant ainsi la protection du personnel qui rentrait souvent tard ou arrivait tôt. Il était déjà arrivé que des patients fassent une fugue. Mais c'était assez rare et les fugueurs avaient été vite rattrapés. Deux n'étaient d'ailleurs pas passés inaperçus. Le premier était monté sur un manège destiné à des enfants de moins de dix ans, le second s'était déguisé en Marylin Monroe, distribuant des baisers à des passants stupéfaits.

Juste derrière le parking où se garait Harry, il y avait un parc où les malades les moins dangereux et les plus calmes, pouvaient se balader et lire sur des bancs, en compagnie du personnel médical.

Le parc était entouré des cinq bâtiments qui composaient le centre. Le bâtiment central qui contenait le bureau du personnel, de l'équipe de soins et des techniciens. Le bâtiment Nord qui regroupait plusieurs unités de soin. A savoir une unité destiné aux enfants et aux adolescents, une autre assurait les urgences et une troisième s'occupait des personnes en situation de précarité.

Le bâtiment Est contenait un service de soins gériatriques et s'occupait également des polyhandicapés.

Le bâtiment Ouest proposait des activités artistiques comme du dessin, de la sculpture, de la photographie ou encore du théâtre.

Et enfin, le bâtiment Sud était généralement le plus redouté par le personnel. C'est là en effet que résidait les patients atteints de névroses ou de psychoses graves. Certains avaient commis des violences (sexuelles ou/et physiques) à l'égard d'autrui, et les mesures de sécurité étaient donc les plus hautes et les plus strictes.C'était donc là qu'était Tom Jedusor, que Harry allait bientôt rencontrer.

Mais pour l'heure, il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment central. Un bureau temporaire avait été aménagé pour lui et il allait pouvoir ainsi consulter tranquillement le dossier de son patient.

En chemin, il croisa la route d'un homme grand, si grand qu'il devait courber l'échine à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce. Il était massif et une barbe épaisse lui manger la moitié du visage. Il aurait pu paraître effrayant sans la lueur chaleureuse qui brillait dans ses yeux vifs.

« Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était vu, Harry. Tu bosses à nouveau ici ou tu as rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ? »

« Je vais travailler ici quelque temps. J'ai un patient qui m'attend dans le bâtiment S »

A ces mots, l'homme fronça ses épais sourcils. « Le bâtiment S ? C'est là où j'ai presque passé la nuit. _Elle_ a encore fait des siennes. Deux soignantes ont été mordues et ont a dû se mettre à trois pour la maîtriser et la mettre en chambre d'isolement. Tu feras attention à toi, hein ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hagrid » Harry esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Hagrid avait toujours eu un côté protecteur et quasi paternel avec lui. « J'ai presque l'habitude avec ce genre de patients maintenant. »

« Avec ton métier c'est sûr mais » Le dénommé Hagrid le fixa avec gravité. « On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont dans la tête. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais leur tourner le dos. Même si ton patient te paraît frêle ou bien fragile, ne le sous-estime pas. Il pourrait cacher une force insoupçonnée. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je me souviens de m'être fait presque assommer par un patient qui pesait deux fois moins que moi. Il s'était arrangé, je ne sais comment, pour ne pas avaler ses médicaments »

« Merci pour ces conseils. Je ferais attention. »

« Bien. » Un petit sourire apparut derrière la barbe touffue. « Alors bonne journée, Harry. » Hagrid laissa échapper un long bâillement. « Moi, je vais me coucher. Je suis crevé »

Harry laissa partir Hagrid dont la fatigue avait creusé les joues rondes. Il était surveillant de nuit et sa force et sa solidité étaient plus que bienvenue pour les infirmières. Sa carrure avait souvent amorti les coups que des jeunes femmes auraient pu recevoir.

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas taillé de la même façon_ ? regretta-t-il comme il franchissait les portes de l'établissement central, à la recherche de son bureau. Il demanda à l'accueil où une jeune femme répondit aimablement à sa question, lui indiquant d'aller au rez-de-chaussé, puis au fond et à droite.

La pièce où il allait travailler n'était pas très grande mais propre et éclairée par une large fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. La lueur automnale inondait la pièce, caressant un bureau couleur bois et de larges étagères qui se trouvaient tout au fond. Des casiers avaient aussi été aménagés ainsi qu'un placard dont la couleur commençait à s'écailler. Des photos d'éminents psychiatres avaient été accrochées au mur. Harry reconnut les visages de Jean-Martin Charcot, Jean-Etienne Esquirol et Sigmund Freud bien sûr.

Il sortit de son sac son ordinateur qu'il rangea sur son bureau, puis sa trousse, et son bloc note qui ne le quittait jamais. Une expression attendrie passa sur les traits de son visage quand il plaça une photo encadrée à côté de son ordinateur. On pouvait y voir une jeune femme rousse aux yeux chaleureux et au sourire enjoué, elle tenait un petit garçon âgé d'environ quatre ans dans les bras. A ses côtés, il y avait deux hommes. L'un était tout le portrait de Harry, mais avec quelques rides de plus et une tignasse encore plus épaisse et désordonnée, l'autre avait des cheveux longs, lisses et sombres, une lueur sarcastique brillait dans ses yeux gris comme il posait sur l'épaule de l'autre homme une main complice.

Lily et James Potter et Sirius Black. Ses parents et son parrain. Harry les emmenait partout avec lui. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup son père et Sirius, tous deux étaient flics, mais travaillaient souvent en collaboration avec la brigade criminelle d'Écosse. En ce moment, ils étaient sur la piste d'un réseau de prostitution qui concernait toute la Grande Bretagne.

Sa mère, elle, bossait dans l'hôpital pour enfants de Londres. La connaissant comme elle le connaissait, Harry se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler. Elle voulait le voir au moins une fois par semaine.

S'enfonçant confortablement dans sa chaise il rangea dans un tiroir le Code Pénal qu'il conservait juste au cas où, quelques livres de psychologie criminelle, et prit le dossier de Jedusor.

Le directeur n'avait pas eu tort, se dit-il comme il parcourait attentivement les pages. C'était très succinct, très mince. Il n'avait pas grand chose à se mettre sur la dent.

Tom Jedusor était fils unique, il avait grandi à Little Hangleton depuis qu'il était né. Sa mère était partie quand il avait huit ans et il était donc resté avec son père et ses grands-parents. Il n'avait ni casier judiciaire, ni antécédents psychiatriques ou médicales. Son institutrice l'avait qualifié de petit garçon intelligent, brillant mais assez discret. Un terme vague. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait aider Harry à mieux le cerner.

Il continua sa lecture et s'attarda un instant sur le rapport de l'expert judiciaire. Quelque chose le frappa dans les paroles qu'avait prononcées le médecin. Celui-ci avait interrogé le jeune Tom Jedusor. Tout avait paru normal, puis le comportement de Jedusor avait subitement changé.

« L'atmosphère s'est dégradée brusquement, disait l'expert, de tranquille elle est devenue glaciale. J'ai fixé Tom Jedusor qui m'a fixé en retour. Son regard n'était plus le même. Il me regardait comme s'il allait me tuer. Ce garçon n'était pas normal. Pas du tout normal... »

C'était un rapport intéressant, mais pas assez poussé. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que Jedusor change de comportement de cette façon ? Un élément déclencheur en était forcément la cause. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Un mot, un geste, un regard. N'importe quoi...L'esprit humain était tellement complexe. Un rien pouvait transformer un homme en monstre. L'expert avait forcément dit ou fait quelque chose.

Harry resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées, puis le tic-tac de sa montre le ramena à la réalité. Il était temps qu'il se rende au bâtiment sud.

OoOoOoOoOo

316.

C'était le numéro de la chambre de Tom Jedusor. Elle était située au quatrième étage. Aucun bruit n'en sortait. Contrairement aux chambres voisines où l'on entendait des cris, des gémissements et parfois des larmes, la 316 était silencieuse. Peut-être que son patient dormait encore ?

Harry écouta les recommandations de sécurité de la cadre infirmière et attendit qu'elle déverrouille la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée, il sentit malgré lui une boule d'angoisse se former dans le creux de son ventre. Rencontrer un patient, voire un détenu, était toujours source de stress pour le jeune criminologue. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Jamais. Sinon son interlocuteur pourrait s'en servir contre lui.

La chambre était nue, blanche, d'une propreté quasi stérile. L'odeur de désinfectant qui en émanait lui retourna l'estomac. Elle ne contenait qu'une armoire, une table de chevets, un coin repas avec une table et deux chaises, une salle de bain et un lit avec des contentions. Mais la silhouette qui y était allongée n'était pas attachée.

Harry s'avança et l'observa avec minutie, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, ne voulant brusquer son patient.

Mince, les traits fins, Tom Jedusor était sans nulle doute un beau garçon. Ses cheveux d'ébène tranchaient sur la blancheur de sa peau et retombaient en mèches soyeuses sur son front.

A le voir ainsi étendu sur les draps, immobile et les paupières fermées, on aurait pu croire un ange tombé du ciel. Mais Harry était méfiant de nature. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus trompeur qu'un séduisant visage. Et que le plus beau des sourires pouvait cacher la plus insatiable des cruautés.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix, douce et calme, l'avait pris par surprise. Il pensait que le garçon dormait, mais en réalité il n'avait fait que le guetter depuis son arrivée. Harry se rabroua silencieusement, il aurait dû être plus attentif.

« C'est exact » Il tâcha de ne pas montrer son étonnement « Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite »

Harry s'était taillée une petite réputation en tant que criminologue. C'était un métier qui attisait la curiosité et les convoitises. A tous les coups une soignante l'avait aperçu hier soir et s'était hâtée d'en informer ses collègues.

« Les infirmières sont bavardes et très bruyantes parfois. Ça m'occupe de les écouter la nuit. Généralement, j'apprends beaucoup de choses. Ce sont des mines d'informations qui peuvent être divertissantes. »

Harry retint ses paroles dans un coin de son esprit. Il se rendit compte que Jedusor avait ouvert les yeux, rivant son regard sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il avait croisé les bras sous sa nuque, dans une position plus confortable.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un psy ? Un flic ? »

« Un peu des deux. »

« Je ne pense pas que je vais vous apprécier beaucoup dans ce cas » déclara Jedusor d'une voix neutre. « Je n'aime ni l'un, ni l'autre »

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. « Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas venu ici pour que vous m'appréciez. Je désire simplement parler avec vous. Si vous le voulez bien... »

Comme son patient ne répondait pas, Harry s'empara d'une chaise et s'installa en face du lit. Des pas résonnèrent tout à coup dans le couloir, s'arrêtant en face de la porte. C'était sans doute une infirmière qui s'assurait que tout allait bien. Il y avait un œil-de-bœuf prévu pour ça.

« Que voyez-vous quand vous regardez ce plafond ? »

« Rien de particulier. La couleur blanche ne m'a jamais beaucoup inspiré. C'est une teinte que j'ai toujours trouvé fade et sans intérêt. Et vous Monsieur Potter, que voyez-vous quand vous m'observez ? Un criminel ? Un fou ? Un innocent ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça vous savez. »

« Quand vous dites « ça », vous parlez de la mort de votre père et de vos grands-parents ? »

« En effet. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? »

« Ce que je ressens ? »

« Oui. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? De l'indifférence ? »

Tom Jedusor se frotta l'arête du nez, l'air pensif.

« Du noir, voilà ce que je ressens. »

Harry, qui notait les paroles du garçon sur son calepin, suspendit son geste. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement alors qu'il notait et surlignait le mot « noir ». Voilà qui était intéressant.

« Et que représente cette couleur pour vous ? »

« Le néant...l'oubli »

« L'oubli ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça » répéta froidement Tom Jedusor, ignorant la question de Harry. « Vous n'en avez pas assez de me voir fixer le plafond de cette façon ? Cela ne vous énerve pas que je ne vous regarde pas ? »

« Non. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à me regarder si vous n'en avez pas envie. »

Un rire moqueur, légèrement hautain, résonna dans la pièce. « Et vous avez raison. Personne ne m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit. »

"Et si quelqu'un vous oblige à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. Comment réagissez-vous ?"

"Ça, Monsieur Potter, vous allez vous en apercevoir bien assez tôt."

La voix de Jedusor n'était pas vraiment menaçante, elle contenait plutôt une ironie amusée, voire même un défi sous-jacent.

Harry garda malgré tout son sang-froid et continua d'interroger Tom durant plus d'une heure et demie. A la la fin, jugeant que son patient ne lui dirait rien de plus pour aujourd'hui, il prit alla toquer contre le battant, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Une infirmière lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé, il répondit que oui et partit noter ses observations dans son bureau. Interroger Jedusor s'était révélé plutôt ardu mais le garçon n'était pas aussi fermé qu'il l'aurait d'abord pensé.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

 _La Coloc" ou "La Baraque à Cracks" si vous préférez, représentera le côté plus léger de l'histoire, tandis que le centre psychiatrique sera nettement plus angoissant._

 _Celles qui ont lu "Crescendo" auront sans doute remarqué que j'ai radicalement changé la personnalité de Théo. J'avais envie de le rendre plus sympathique, même s'il a un grain, encore une fois XD_

 _Bref, à plus !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut les gens :)  
_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, follows et favoris !_

 _Dans ce chapitre, de nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition._

 _Rien n'est à moi, pour ne pas changer, tout est à JK Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **OoOoOoOo**

En quittant son travail aux alentours de midi, Harry fut interpellé par la voix de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui demandait comme s'était déroulée cette première prise de contact.

« Il a scruté le plafond durant tout notre entretient » déclara le jeune criminologue qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de comportement.

« Oh. » Une lueur amusée brilla derrière les lunettes en demi-lune d'Albus Dumbledore « Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour ça, Harry. Quand je lui ai parlé l'autre jour, il a passé la plupart du temps à lire un livre tout en répondant calmement à mes questions. Pas une minute, il n'a levé les yeux vers moi. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai trouvé si hors du commun. »

« Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Est-ce un moyen de nous déstabiliser ? »

« D'une certaine façon oui. Il nous teste. Il désire probablement provoquer une réaction chez son interlocuteur. Ce qui lui apportera déjà des informations sur lui et d'agir ainsi en conséquent.C'est un garçon très malin. Oui, oui, très malin... Mais il peut y avoir aussi une autre hypothèse. » Albus Dumbledore frotta sa grande barbe blanche de père Noël d'un air pensif. « Vois-tu, Harry, on dit toujours que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. En refusant de nous regarder, il désire peut-être nous empêcher de lire en lui, de déchiffrer ses pensées. »

Le directeur laissa échapper un rire. « Si tu trouves cette hypothèse complètement tirée par les cheveux, alors tu en as parfaitement le droit, Harry. Moi même il m'arrive de me dire que je n'ai plus toute ma tête »

« Si vous êtes fou, professeur, alors vous êtes certainement le fou le plus sage que je connaisse »

Albus Dumbledore se mit à rire de bon cœur puis il fixa Harry. De son air si pénétrant qu'il lui donna l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupe, Harry. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Notre patient t'aurait-il révélé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Harry repensa à la couleur noir mentionnée par Jedusor et par tout ce qu'elle impliquait derrière. L'oubli...le néant...Etait-il possible que Jedusor ne se souvienne de rien ? Que son esprit ait obstrué le souvenir de l'assassinat de sa famille ? Après un choc pareil, ce genre de perte de mémoire était fréquent. Généralement c'était une sorte de protection, qui empêchait la personne de se confronter à une réalité trop dure à envisager.

Néanmoins, rien n'était sûr. Ses certitudes n'étaient encore que très tenues. Il n'avait que des hypothèses. Il lui faudrait d'abord creuser, explorer le cerveau de Jedusor, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate.

« Il m'a mis sur une piste. Mais elle est très nébuleuse, très vague. Je préfère en être absolument certain avant de vous en faire part, professeur. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Bien. Continue dans cette voie. Je pense que tôt ou tard, notre jeune ami se confiera à toi. C'est un esprit brillant, mais aussi brillant qu'il soit, il n'est pas infaillible. Tout être humain fait des erreurs, cependant certaines sont plus dures à trouver que d'autres. »

« Je vais essayer, professeur »

« L'essai n'est pas suffisant, Harry. Seul l'acte compte »

Dumbledore lui avait jeté à nouveau ce regard perçant et Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Malgré ses aptitudes en psychologie, il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner l'esprit du directeur. Il était trop imperméable, trop insaisissable, trop cloisonné pour ça. Analyser Albus Dumbledore c'est comme vouloir franchir de force une porte capitonnée, on s'y casse les dents...

« Je le ferais. » assura-t-il finalement d'une voix ferme. Mais Harry ajouta après coup« Bien que je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Jedusor m'appréciait beaucoup. »

« Parce qu'il fixait ce plafond au lieu de te regarder ? »

« Oui »

« Mais tu n'as pas bronché ? Tu ne l'as pas forcé à te regarder ? »

« Non, professeur. »

"Tu ne t'es pas non plus énervé ?"

"Non, pas une seule fois."

« Dans ce cas » Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Dumbledore. « Cela signifie qu'à votre prochaine rencontre, vous pourrez vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux » Le directeur jeta un bref coup d'œil sur sa montre avant de déclarer. « Je dois te laisser. Minerva m'attend et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que je me suis à nouveau perdu dans cet établissement.»

Sans savoir si le directeur était sérieux ou pas, Harry lui dit au-revoir, prenant le chemin du hall d'entrée.

En plus de Tom Jedusor, le jeune criminologue avait d'autres affaires en cours. Même si le mystérieux jeune homme était en tête de ses préoccupations, il devait aussi s'occuper d'autres personnes. Durant les jours qui suivirent, il dut se rendre régulièrement à la maison d'arrêt de Londres afin d'évaluer plusieurs détenus, et de mettre en place des programmes appropriés selon leurs besoins. Il devait évaluer leur personnalité et les méfaits qu'ils avaient commis, tout en transmettant les informations au juge d'application des peines.

Il dut aussi intervenir plusieurs fois dans des centres de protection de l'enfance, des mineurs en danger devaient être placés de toute urgence dans des centres d'accueil. Cela demandait généralement de la patience, de la douceur et de la pédagogie car il était rare que des enfants acceptent facilement de quitter le lieu où ils avaient grandi.

Jongler entre plusieurs établissement tels que tribunal, foyer, centre de détention était éprouvant mais Harry avait fini par s'habituer à ce rythme frénétique. Et puis il avait toujours aimé l'action. Il n'aimait pas rester cloitré chez lui à ne rien faire. Même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'ennuyait à la Coloc'.

Blaise était toujours absorbé par son « roman », Luna avait commencé à repeindre le salon en jaune et en bleu. Comme le ciel londonien était souvent morose, la jeune fille s'était dit qu'apporter l'été dans leur habitat serait sympa. Ron et Seamus en avaient alors profité pour se faire une bataille de peinture. Théodore s'était amusé à compter les points, pendant que Harry s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en compagnie de Nostradamus et Pythagore. Parfois il se disait que ce n'était pas une maison mais une zone de non-droit...

OoOoOoO

Le vendredi, Harry décida de faire un tour au CID _(Criminal Investigation Department)_ de Londres où la plupart des affaires de meurtres étaient généralement élucidées. Il avait quelques questions à poser aux policiers qui avaient arrêté le jeune Tom Jedusor.

Le bâtiment était niché non loin du parc St James. Harry s'y était rendu assez souvent puisque c'est là que travaillaient son père et son parrain. Il avait même eu droit à une visite intégrale des locaux quand il avait dix ans.

Sa taille était plutôt imposante. Le CID contenait en tout cinq étages et c'était Kingsley Shacklebolt qui le supervisait actuellement. Kingsley était un homme posé, intègre et malgré son air doux, c'était un coriace, un dur à cuir qui ne fléchissait jamais. Et en cela, son poste lui convenait à merveilles. Ses hommes lui faisaient confiances et il avait confiance en eux. Il avait aussi l'art d'apaiser les esprits échauffés comme Sirius qui tenait rarement en place et avait le chic pour foncer dans le tas sans se poser de questions. Harry n'avait rencontré Kingsley que trois fois et il l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique. C'était en partie grâce à lui s'il avait opté pour la branche criminelle dans ses études.

Les portes coulissèrent devant lui et il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'accueil qui l'orienta vers le bureau de Nympadora Tonks. C'était son équipe qui s'était chargée de l'arrestation de Jedusor. Harry aurait pu passer un coup de téléphone mais il préférait toujours se déplacer et avoir son interlocuteur en face. Souvent quand une personne hésitait ou mentait, Harry le voyait dans ses gestes, ses mimiques, ou encore ses regards. Le corps est un moyen parfait pour discerner le mensonge. S'il se doutait que Nymphadora ne lui mentirait pas, ce n'était pas son genre, la jeune femme pouvait très bien hésiter sur quelque chose. Et donc c'était à lui de la faire parler. De lui demander sur quoi elle doutait, pour quelle raison, etc. En tant que criminologue, un rien ne devait lui échapper. Ce rien pouvait se révéler vital.

« Salut Harry ! » l'interpella une voix enjouée quand il arriva aux bureaux du lieutenant de police.

« Bonjours Tonks » Il adressa un sourire à l'adresse d'une jeune femme âgée de trente-cinq environ, qui en paraissait néanmoins dix de moins. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, une petite fossette sur le menton et des yeux brillants d'espièglerie. Ce qui frappait le plus chez elle, en dehors de ses cheveux couleur chewing-gum à la framboise, c'était son jean troué au niveau des genoux et ses chaussettes rayés rouges et vertes. Nymphadora Tonks avait toujours été du genre à ne pas se prendre la tête, à se moquer du regard des autres et à laisser un gigantesque bordel dans chaque coin où elle passait.

Son bureau en était d'ailleurs un exemple parfaitement représentatif. Le désordre y était indescriptible. Une masse de dossier et d'objets s'étalait devant elle. Parmis tout ce foutoir, Harry réussit à distinguer des écouteurs rose fluo, un porte-clés koala, un stylo en forme de pompon et des carambars au caramel.

« Je suis venue pour l'affaire « Jedusor ». C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui. Si je ne me trompe pas c'est toi et ton équipe qui êtes arrivés sur les lieux du crime ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça, Harry » répondit la jeune femme. Elle lui présenta un fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. « C'est la femme de ménage qui a appelé nos collègues tôt dans la matinée. Elle est tombée sur les trois corps en rentrant dans la maison. La pauvre était complètement sous le choc » ajouta Nympadora avec une mine compatissante.

« Comme Itsuki et moi on n'était pas loin de l'endroit où avait eu lieu le crime, on a décidé de s'y rendre. »

« Cet Itsuki c'est ton coéquipier ? » demanda Harry qui n'avait encore jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

A ses mots, la jeune femme rougit mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une voix douce avec un léger accent retentit derrière Harry :

« En effet c'est moi. »

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs noués en catogan. Ses yeux vifs, légèrement bridés le dévisageaient avec minutie Il devait être particulièrement silencieux puisque Harry ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

« Enchanté » dit-il en lui tendant la main. « Je suis Itsuki Hasegawa, je viens de Tokyo. »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et lui serra la main. Sa poigne était ferme mais pas écrasante, nota Harry. Cela montrait que l'homme ne cherchait pas à le dominer ou à l'impressionner. Un bon point pour lui.

« Il va travailler chez nous pendant un an » précisa Nymphadora. Harry distingua nettement la chaleur soudaine dans sa voix. La jeune policière avait l'air très heureuse de l'avoir avec elle visiblement... « La police Japonaise a très envie de découvrir nos méthodes d'investigations et la façon dont on communique dans une équipe d'enquêteurs.. »

« Et jusque là, je n'ai pas été déçu » déclara Itsuki en souriant.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Nymphadora virer au rouge brique comme elle se raclait la gorge. Une lueur amusée traversa les prunelles sombres d'Itsuki.

« Votre accent est à peine perceptible » fit remarquer Harry. « C'est très impressionnant.»

« Ma mère est Britannique. Elle m'a appris votre langue quand j'étais petit. Vous ne voulez pas vous rasseoir, ce sera plus agréable pour continuer notre discussion ? Et je pense qu'il serait plus agréable de se tutoyer.»

Une fois tous les trois assis, deux cafés servis pour Harry et Nymphadora, une tasse de thé pour Itsuki, leur conversation put reprendre.

« Comment était Tom Jedusor quand vous êtes rentrés dans la maison ? »

« Il était assis dans un fauteuil, les trois corps juste devant lui » répondit Itsuki, touillant sa cuillère dans sa tasse. « Il était très calme et n'a quasiment pas réagi quand on est arrivé »

« Je pense que c'était dû au choc » fit Nymphadora qui avait repris contenance. Elle était adossée contre son fauteuil, le faisant doucement pivoter sur lui-même. « Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne pense. Quand on interpelle quelqu'un sur les lieux du crime, les réactions sont diverses : agressivité, colère, pleurs, et il arrive que l'auteur du crime ne réagisse pas, parce qu'il n'a pas encore intégré ce qu'il a fait... »

Itsuki secoua la tête. « Mais en ce qui concerne Jedusor, j'ai quelques doutes... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry après avoir bu une tasse de café. « Quelque chose t'a marqué ? »

« Eh bien, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu le temps de voir un sourire fugace sur ses lèvres. Il contemplait les corps presque avec satisfaction. Et, à un moment donné, il a marmonné quelque chose. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies entendu, Nymphadora ?»

"Non" marmonna cette dernière. "Je ne crois pas. J'étais occupée ailleurs..."

Voyant Harry levait un sourcil interrogateur, la jeune femme ajouta en détournant les yeux: "J'ai failli me casser la figure avec le tapis du salon..."

Harry et Itsuki échangèrent un sourire complice. La maladresse pathologique de la jeune femme était toujours aussi coriace.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, retournant à ses questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« " Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Tout est fini à présent " » récita Itsuki en avalant une gorgée de thé. « Mais sa voix était bizarre. Plus grave, plus adulte, plus menaçante, que celle qu'il a pris quand il nous a parlé au CID. »

« Et ensuite ? Quelles ont été ses réactions ? »

« Son regard est devenu vide. Il n'y avait aucune émotion à l'intérieur. »

« On aurait dit un masque de cire » confirma Nymphadora qui mordillait machinalement son stylo pompon. « C'est comme ça qu'il était quand on l'a questionné. Et durant tout l'interrogatoire, il a répété en boucle qu'il n'avait rien fait, que ce n'était pas lui. Il avait l'air complètement paumé ce gamin. Je me suis même demandé s'il savait où il se trouvait et qui on était."

"Et ce n'était pas de la comédie ?" questionna Harry.

Nombre de criminels étaient d'excellents menteurs. Certains étaient passés maitres dans l'art de tromper leur entourage depuis l'enfance. Des enquêteurs même expérimentés pouvaient se laisser abuser ou entrainés sur une fausse piste. Harry ne leur en faisait aucun reproche. Lui-même parfois, avait eu des doutes sur la véracité de propos tenus par des suspects particulièrement doués pour manipuler leurs pairs. Il avait beau être entrainé pour décrypter le mensonge, Harry était parfois confronté au doute. Et dans son métier, il n'y a rien de pire que le doute.

"Non, je ne crois pas. A mon avis, Jedusor était sincère" répondit Nymphadora. Elle tourna la tête vers Itsuki pour avoir sa confirmation, mais celui-ci prit un air pensif.

"Je ne pourrais pas en être aussi certain. J'ai l'impression que ce Jedusor est plus ambigu qu'on le pense. Je préfère te laisser en juger toi-même, Harry. Toi au moins, tu ne seras pas trompé"

Harry le remercia d'un sourire, tout en restant quand même prudent sur ses capacités. Se surestimer n'avait été jamais son fort et il n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur. Toutefois, Itsuki avait raison sur un point: Jedusor était plus ambigu qu'on le pensait...

"Bon courage pour le faire parler en tout cas" lui lança Nymphadora. "Même Itsuki n'a pas réussi à lui soutirer un mot. Ou presque pas du moins... Et pourtant il est doué dans ce domaine. »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Itsuki. Il releva tout à coup la tête de sa tasse de thé et fixa Harry.

« Tu me permets un conseil ? »

« Vas-y » l'encouragea Harry qui commençait à apprécier le jeune homme.

« La voix de Jedusor que j'ai entendue, celle qui était plus menaçante. Je pense que tu devrais creuser là-dedans. Ce n'était pas une voix déguisée, c'était une voix réelle. Différente, certes. Mais bel et bien réelle. Et je ne l'ai pas imaginée »

Itsuki lança un regard appuyé à Harry comme s'il le défiait de le contredire, mais Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies imaginé cette voix."

Itsuki semblait être le genre d'homme à garder les pieds sur terre et à conserver son calme à toute épreuve. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'être le genre à se laisser impressionner. Harry pouvait lui faire confiance.

"J'ai bien l'intention de creuser plus loin et d'interroger Jedusor là-dessus. Ce sera déjà un bon début. Au fait, Nymphadora, as-tu le numéro du médecin judiciaire qui a examiné Jedusor ? J'aimerais quelques précisions de sa part »

« Il est parti en congé ce matin. Essaye dans deux semaines. »

« Ouais. Merci » dit Harry avant de prendre congé. Il ne voulait trop abuser sur l'emploi du temps des deux enquêteurs. Ils devaient certainement être surchargés de travail.

OoOoOoOo

Harry retourna voir Tom le lendemain à treize heures. Quand il arriva au quatrième étage, une infirmière lui dit qu'il était en train de manger dans sa chambre.

« Si vous voulez, je peux lui demander si cela le dérange que vous veniez ? » proposa-t-elle.

Au lieu d'attendre la réponse de Harry, l'infirmière alla aussitôt ouvrir le verrou de la chambre 316 et disparut à l'intérieur. Elle revint quelques minutes après et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait rentrer. La porte claqua derrière lui peu après.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter »

Les propos tenus par le directeur Dumbledore se révélèrent exactes. Car cette fois-ci, Tom Jedusor, plutôt que de fixer obstinément le plafond, le regarda bien en face. Il était en train de manger dans un petit coin cuisine, un plateau repas posé au centre de la la table. Ses longs doigts émiettaient lentement la miche d'un morceau de peau pendant que deux prunelles sombres le détaillaient avec attention. Cela faisait trois fois dans la semaine qu'on le dévisageait sur toutes les coutures. Mais si les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore et d' Itsuki étaient bienveillants et amicaux, ceux de Jedusor étaient froids et calculateurs. Comme le regard d'un prédateur qui chercherait la faille chez une proie. Ses traits étaient durs, renforcés par des joues creuses et pâles.

En le voyant, ils s'adoucirent néanmoins.

« Asseyez-vous en face de moi » dit-il de sa voix douce. « Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de vous parler en face à face. »

« Comme vous voulez » répliqua Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux sous le poids de cet examen inquisiteur. S'il le faisait, il savait qu'il perdrait la face et que son interlocuteur le mépriserait par la suite.

« Vous n'avez pas votre petit carnet cette fois-ci ? » se moqua doucement Jedusor. Il finit par rompre leur contact visuel, au grand soulagement de Harry.

« Non » répondit ce dernier en s'installant à la table de son patient. « Vous êtes en train de manger, ce serait impoli de ma part. »

« Hmm » Un fin sourire se dessina sur les traits de Jedusor comme il découpait avec un couteau la moitié d'une pomme. Comme les autres couverts, c'était un couteau spécifique, il ne pouvait blesser personne avec, ni se blesser lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir aujourd'hui ? »

« Vous avez aimé votre père ? Vos grands parents ? »

Tom Jedusor arrêta de mâcher, s'humidifiant les lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux cette langue qui léchait ses lèvres parfaites. Il se rabroua comme son patient considérait pensivement sa question.

« Comme tout le monde je suppose."

« Tout le monde n'aime pas de la même façon » objecta Harry.

« Vous aimez beaucoup votre famille, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez l'air d'être un garçon choyé, aimé, adoré par ses parents. Je suis même sûr que vous êtes fils unique. »

Harry déglutit. Jedusor avait raison en tout point. Ses parents et son parrain lui avaient toujours offert ce qu'il désirait, il n'avait jamais été maltraité, affamé ou négligé. Son père l'emmenait régulièrement assister à des matchs de foot, sa mère lui faisait de bons petits plats et Sirius lui avait appris à faire de la moto dès quatorze ans. Contrairement à Ron, il n'avait jamais souffert de problèmes d'argent. Il aurait même pu avoir son propre logement, avec l'aide de sa famille, s'il l'avait désiré, mais il avait toujours préféré se débrouiller seul.

Une lueur triomphante passa sur les traits de Jedusor alors qu'il guettait ses réactions sur les traits de son visage et Harry ressentit une pointe d'agacement.

 _Il joue avec moi. Il essaye de trouver mon point faible. Ça l'amuse de me montrer qu'il a raison et qu'il peut tout savoir de moi s'il en a envie.  
_

« Parler de ma famille n'est nullement intéressant. Ce qui compte c'est vous. » souligna Harry d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je devrais me sentir flatté » Jedusor eut un rictus. « Mais moi je vous trouve très intéressant Monsieur Potter »

Il continua de découper sa pomme, en tendant un morceau à Harry qui déclina d'un geste de la main. La pomme avait toujours été le symbole de la tentation et un instant il se demanda si son patient en avait eu conscient ou non. Peut-être voulait-il le tester encore une fois et s'amuser avec lui ? Ou alors il voulait simplement se montrer cordial ? Avec ce genre d'individu manipulateur, tout était possible.

 _Je ne dois surtout pas me laisser faire_ , pensa-il, _sinon c'est lui qui dominera nos discussions._

« Contrairement à la mienne » poursuivit Jedusor. « Votre âme est propre, nette, sans taches, ni cicatrices. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Harry qui s'était redressé de sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur avait raté un battement à l'idée que Jedusor allait peut-être lui révéler quelque chose.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, son patient l'ignora, répondant à une de ses questions précédentes.

« Je suppose que j'aimais ma famille... Je ne sais plus très bien en fait. Cela reste assez flou de ce côté là. »

Harry réprima sa déception, il avait été à deux doigts de le faire parler. Malgré tout, il se reprit. Tom Jedusor se jouait sans doute de lui, parlant aussi peu que possible, lui laissant des bribes d'informations quand ça lui chantait. Le jeune criminologue ne pouvait se mettre en colère, cela briserait le lien de confiance ténu qu'il avait créé avec son patient. Il lui fallait rester calme surtout. Son interlocuteur dégustait sa pomme avec lenteur, le fixant de son regard perçant.. Un instant, une lueur étrange traversa ses yeux d'ébène, mais ce fut si rapide que Harry crut avoir rêvé. Il secoua la tête, finissant par se reprendre.

« Vous avez souvent des trous de mémoire ? »

Jedusor s'essuya les doigts sur sa serviette. Il avait des grandes mains, blanches et délicates. Étaient-elles souillées par le sang ? Avaient-elles pris ce couteau, poignardant à mort son père, sa grand-mère et son grand-père, déchirant le lien qui l'avait uni à eux ?

« Quand je suis vraiment très en colère » répondit son patient. "Et plein de rage"

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il tenait une piste ! Tom Jedusor avait des pertes de mémoire sous le coup d'émotions particulièrement fortes. Et il ne fabulait pas. Harry en était quasiment sûr. Il n'avait pas senti de mensonge dans sa voix, ni vu ses yeux ciller ou changer brièvement de direction. Cette fois-ci, Jedusor s'était montré franc.

« Vous êtes pénible Monsieur Potter » déclara tout à coup celui-ci en se levant. « Vous arrivez à me faire parler alors qu'habituellement je ne suis pas un bavard. Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie privée. Il va falloir que ça change. »

« Si vous voulez garder le silence c'est votre droit » dit Harry qui espérait tout le contraire. Il avait fait un pas en avant, ce serait dommage qu'il fasse déjà machine arrière. Mais dans son métier, rien n'était facile. Il pouvait y avoir des progressions comme des régressions.

Tom Jedusor, qui était en train d'ôter les miettes de sa table, il était décidément un homme méticuleux, leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étincelaient alors qu'il l'observait, une lueur inquisitrice dans le regard. « Vous me posez toutes ces questions pour découvrir la vérité, soit. Mais qui vous dit que vous ne vous trompez pas de personne, Monsieur Potter ? Qui vous dit que c'est _moi_ le meurtrier ? »

« On a retrouvé vos empreintes sur le manche du couteau qui a servi à assassiner vos proches »

Ces paroles semblèrent ne faire ni chaud ni froid à son patient qui eut un bref mouvement d'épaules. « Ça ne veut rien dire. Et vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes plus intelligent que les autres. »

« Les autres ? »

« Tous ces médecins qui s'adressent à moi comme si j'étais un demeuré ou un gamin » lâcha Tom la voix soudaine pleine de colère. « Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que leurs paroles étaient fades, sans intérêts et même stériles. Que je me fichais de ce qu'ils pensaient. Je vaux bien mieux que tous ces imbéciles ! Ils pensent me connaitre mais ils ne savent rien de moi ! »

Le tempérament orageux de Jedusor semblait se déverser dans la pièce comme ses mots sortaient de sa bouche les uns après les autres.

« Et d'abord pour qui ils se prennent ? J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi ! Qu'on me mente ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! »

Harry le regardait sans bouger, se contentant d'attendre que la tempête se calme. Et effectivement, le regard de Jedusor tomba sur lui et sa colère retomba aussi subitement qu'elle n'était apparue. Ses traits se détendirent progressivement et l'atmosphère dans la pièce redevint paisible. Son patient avait à nouveau revêtu son masque impénétrable.

« Vous reviendrez me voir ? » demanda-t-il. Son ton était devenu doux, presque caressant.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »fit Harry, un peu troublé par ce revirement brutal. Tom Jedusor passait d'un extrême à un autre, nota-t-il dans sa tête. Et il avait visiblement un complexe de supériorité par rapport aux médecins. Par rapport au reste du monde tout court même. Considérait-il Harry comme un égal ? La suite de leurs rencontres le lui dira probablement.

 _Il ne supporte pas qu'on se joue de lui,_ se dit Harry en sortant de la chambre. _Mais quand il dit « on », quand il dit "ils", parle-t-il juste des médecins ou est-ce que cela concerne d'autres personnes ?_

OoOoOoOo

« Blaise, tu peux arrêter avec ces oranges ? »

« …. »

« Blaise, les gens nous regardent ! Déjà qu'on se fait remarquer à chaque fois qu'on vient ici. »

« J'ai envie de me lancer dans une carrière de jongleur, ce serait cool, non ? »

« Non » répondirent à l'unisson Harry, Seamus, Théodore et Ron comme ils faisaient les courses au centre commercial.

Blaise fit la moue, remettant les oranges là où il les avait prises. « Pfff, même pas capables de reconnaître mon talent. »

« Ton talent a toujours été égal à zéro, Blaise » rétorqua Théo qui jetait un œil sur une boite de conserve. « Ils ont encore augmenté le prix de vingt-cinq pence. Quels fumiers, franchement ! Ils ne peuvent pas penser aux étudiants sans le sou de temps en temps ? »

« Ce mec est né avec une calculatrice dans la tête » grommela Ron qui conduisait le chariot, déjà presque plein. « Ce serait pas possible autrement. »

« Où est Luna ? » s'enquit Harry. Il avait perdu la jeune fille depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Je crois qu'elle est partie dans le rayon animalerie » répondit Seamus. « On ferait mieux d'aller la chercher. Les vendeurs vont encore la regarder de travers. »

Ron poussa un grognement évitant de justesse une mamie qui s'était précipitée sur un nécessaire à couture.

« Ouais, fin, c'est un peu normal. La semaine dernière elle leur a demandé quelle nourriture était la meilleure pour un elfe de maison. »

Seamus et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

« Et la fois d'avant, elle a dit à la caissière qu'elle avait sans doute attrapé un Joncheruine. J'ai bien cru que la bonne femme allait faire une attaque !»

« C'est quoi ces trucs déjà ? » demanda Ron. « Les Jonchemachin ? »

« Des créatures qui rentrent dans ta tête par les oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau. » fit Harry qui connaissait quasiment par cœur le bestiaire loufoque de Luna.

Ron eut un sourire sarcastique. « Je pense que Blaise et Théo ont dû en attraper deux ou trois à leur naissance. Heureusement qu'on a été épargnés les gars ! »

* * *

 _Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

 _Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster la suite. Les partiels vont tomber, puis le second semestre va arriver, et bref._

 _Vous connaissez XD_

 _Tchousss_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Salut les gens !  
_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris :)  
_

 _Voici un chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu, j'ai réussi à écrire durant mes journées libres._

 _J'ai l'impression que mon petit Théo vous plait ? Moi aussi je l'aime 3 Je pourrais même dire que je l'aime autant que Tom mais si je dis ça je vais encore me prendre un Doloris. Tom est tellement jaloux..._

 _Au fait, vous avez été à la Nuit des livres Harry Potter ? J'ai pu y aller hier soir, c'était super sympa ! :) C'était Bellatrix et Dumby qui animaient la soirée, c'était plutôt animé XD_

 _Bref, bonne lecture sur ce chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Hey Harry ! »

Au son de la voix Harry tressaillit et manqua faire tomber sa tasse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger de son café noir et rendre à son esprit toute sa clarté. Quelques lambeaux de sommeil étaient encore accrochés à ses neurones.

En cette matinée de début octobre il avait décidé de s'attarder un bref instant dans la salle de repos des infirmières. Celle-ci se trouvait au rez de chaussée du bâtiment Sud et une petite fenêtre donnait sur le parc. Quelqu'un l'avait laissé entrouverte et une bise froide lui pénétrait la peau. En se rapprochant, il reconnut une silhouette familière qui attendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ? »

Son colocataire et meilleur ami passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux roux. « Non...enfin...si...En fait je suis passé dire un petit coucou à George. Une infirmière m'a dit qu'il se baladait dans le parc mais je ne l'ai vu nulle part. Je t'ai aperçu par la fenêtre, du coup je me suis dis que tu saurais peut-être où il se trouve vu que tu travailles là ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Navré mon vieux mais je n'ai croisé personne ce matin. »

« Moi je l'ai vu tout à l'heure » répondit Hermione qui venait juste d'arriver. « Il était assis près de la fontaine, celle avec le buste de Françoise Dolto juste à côté. »

Ron tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Françoise qui ?

« Françoise Dolto » répéta Hermione avec un air désapprobateur. Elle renifla d'un ton un peu dédaigneux comme elle allumait son poste de travail. Cela fit sourire Harry. La jeune infirmière pouvait se montrer très gentille mais aussi très hautaine. Son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ressortait dès lors qu'elle voyait son interlocuteur dans une ignorance flagrante. Elle ne le supportait pas et avait le chic pour le faire savoir. La première fois que Harry avait discuté avec elle, Hermione lui avait récité presque intégralement les noms des plus grands psychanalyses du monde, biographie et dates comprises (elle pourrait faire concurrence à Théo d'ailleurs...) durant toutes leurs heures de pause. La jeune femme était une passionnée de livres et était abonnée à une bonne dizaine de magazines littéraires, psychologiques ou philosophiques. Harry avait été fasciné par ce puits de culture et croyait même qu'elle pourrait concurrencer la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, dans ce domaine.

« C'est une grande psychanalyse et pédiatre Française. C'est notamment grâce à elle que l'enfant a été considéré comme un être à part entière, doué de conscience et de paroles. Cette femme a été probablement la première à penser qu'un bébé pouvait communiquer et ressentir des émotions comme n'importe quel adulte. »

Face au ton docte de Hermione, Ron demeura bouche bée. Pris de court, le pauvre ne savait plus quoi dire. La jeune infirmière, elle, parcourait son écran, un sourire satisfait ancré sur les lèvres. Retenant un rire, Harry vola au secours de son meilleur ami.

« Tu trouveras sans doute George près du bâtiment Nord, assis sur un banc. Il y a une petite fontaine entourée de fleurs rouges et jaunes. Essaye donc d'aller y faire un tour. »

« OK. Je vais aller voir alors. Merci beaucoup Harry. Toi au moins tu sais parler normalement... »

Sans remarquer le regard courroucé de Hermione, Ron s'éloigna de la fenêtre et partit retrouver George.

"Non mais vraiment !" marmonna l'infirmière dans sa barbe. "Est-ce de ma faute si _moi_ je lis des livres ?"

« Allons, Hermione» la taquina Harry en allant nettoyer sa tasse au lavabo. « Aie pitié de ceux qui ne sont pas aussi cultivés que toi. »

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant s'il se moquait d'elle ou pas.

« Vu la couleur de ses cheveux, j'en conclus que c'est le frère de George Weasley ? » fit-elle remarquer tandis qu'elle pianotait sur son clavier. Tous les matins, elle se rendait dans cette salle de travail afin de consulter les dossiers de ses patients et de vérifier les doses de médicaments prescrites par les médecins.

Hermione était une personne très consciencieuse.

« C'est son cadet » acquiesça Harry qui refermait le robinet. Il se saisit d'une serviette qui trainait sur une chaise et essuya sa tasse « Ils ont deux ans de différence. Ron travaillait avec ses frères dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, mais depuis la mort de Fred et l'internement de George, il est tout seul maintenant. »

« Tu les connais bien ? »

« Ouais, je connais chaque Weasley par cœur. Contrairement à la mienne, c'est une grande fratrie. Ils sont neuf. Deux adultes, six garçons et une fille » Un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres comme des souvenirs d'enfance refluaient dans sa mémoire. Le jour où Ron et lui étaient montés sur la moto de Sirius quand ils avaient dix ans, la colère mémorable de Lily et de Molly qui en avait suivi. Le jour où Fred et George s'étaient retrouvés aux urgences après avoir englobé chacun un gros sac de marshmallows. Le jour où Percy avait eu la première cuite de sa vie...

Après la mort de Fred plus rien n'était pareil. Désormais la demeure chaleureuse des Weasley était hantée par la mort d'un fils, d'un frère et d'un ami. Harry et ses parents leurs rendaient visite aussi souvent qu'ils peuvent, mais l'atmosphère y était devenue lugubre et pesante. Les sourires se forçaient, les regards se détournaient et les rires restaient coincés dans la gorge.

La bonne humeur contagieuse des Weasley s'était évaporée ne laissant qu'un vide. Un horrible vide qui se creusait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Ron et moi on était dans la même école. A force de s'inviter chez l'un et l'autre, nos familles sont devenues très vite amies. Les Weasley ne sont pas des gens très riches mais mes parents s'en fichent. Pour eux c'est le cœur qui compte pas le statut familial. »

« Mais pourquoi la famille de George ne vient-elle pas le voir plus souvent ? » demanda Hermione. « Je n'ai pratiquement vu aucun de ses proches venir ici. Et pourtant je mémorise facilement les visages. Mais le seul que je me souviens d'avoir vu c'est celui d'un homme à lunettes et dégarni au niveau des tempes. »

« C'est Arthur Weasley, le père de George » crut bon préciser Harry en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci fronçait le nez, l'air un peu indigné.

« Et il n'y a que le père qui vienne ? Et ses autres frères alors ? Et sa mère ? »

« Les membre de sa famille font ce qu'ils peuvent. " répondit Harry, défendant sa famille préférée. "Je suppose que parler à George c'est comme se confronter au fantôme de Fred. Ils étaient jumeaux, quand tu parles à l'un, tu penses forcément à l'autre. Et puis sa maladie ne facilite pas les choses. Ils en ont peur, ça les terrifie même. Ils ne supportent pas de le voir comme ça. Ils ne supportent pas non plus de l'entendre parler. Sa mère est venue une fois, elle en est revenue dévastée. Billy aussi est passé, puis dès qu'il a discuté avec son frère, dès qu'il l'a entendu parlé, il est parti, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Je pense qu'ils ont plus ou moins sous-estimé la maladie de George et une fois qu'ils y ont été confrontés, la réalité leur a explosé en plein visage.»

« Je trouve ça injuste. George est tout seul ! » se révolta Hermione. « Sous prétexte qu'il est malade, quasiment personne ne vient lui rendre visite. Il a besoin de voir les siens. C'est important. Désolé de dire ça, Harry, mais sa famille devrait faire des efforts. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut qu'ils viennent. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir »

Comme la jeune fille lui lançait un regard insistant, Harry détourna les yeux. Il appréciait le sens de la justice de Hermione, la façon dont elle défendait ses malades parfois avec la pugnacité d'un bouledogue, mais il ne se voyait pas bousculer les Weasley. D'une certaine façon, la maladie était tout aussi cruelle que la mort et y faire face était parfois impossible.

Lui était habitué à être confronté aux problèmes mentaux, aux crises des malades et à leur imprévisibilité. Ces quatre murs faisaient peur, on les avait construits pour cacher les malades du reste du monde. Les Weasley avaient fait partis de ce reste du monde durant un temps, et aujourd'hui, ils avaient franchi ces murs et ça les terrifiait.

Comment leur en vouloir ?

La peur de l'autre était toujours la plus terrifiante. George n'était plus qu'un miroir déformé. En le regardant c'est eux-mêmes que les Weasley voyaient. Ils étaient confrontés à leur propre douleur et à la mort de non pas un fils, mais de deux.

Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de Hermione rivés sur sa nuque alors qu'il rangeait la tasse en haut d'une étagère.

« Tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr que George y prête réellement attention. A mon avis il a oublié son entourage depuis longtemps. »

« Moi je suis convaincue que si » s'obstina Hermione dans son dos. « Il en a conscience, seulement tout le monde fait semblant que non »

Un silence gênant s'installa, tout juste troublé par les doigts de Hermione qui pianotaient sur le clavier et cliquaient sur la souris. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, la voix de l'infirmière le retint.

« Tu as jeté un coup d'œil sur les transmissions de cette nuit ? »

Harry tourna la tête avec un regard étonné.

« Euh...non. Pourquoi il y a des choses intéressantes pour moi ? »

« Oui. L'infirmière qui était de garde cette nuit a fait des remarques sur ton patient. Les transmissions sont sur la table. Tu devrais les lire, Harry. »

Suivant ses conseils, celui-ci récupéra une feuille cartonnée posée au centre d'une table. Ses yeux parcoururent en diagonales les pattes de mouches des infirmières jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur ce qui l'intéressait.

« Tom Jedusor. s'est montré plus irritable que d'habitude » lut Harry. « De mauvaise humeur...très lunatique...assez agressif par moments et sans raisons valables...renfermé et laconique. Refuse de parler aux médecins » Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. « Vu le caractère qu'il a, il n'y a rien qui me surprenne dans ces transmissions. »

Hermione lui sourit avec indulgence. « Ton patient non plus n'est pas facile ? »

Harry lâcha un rire. « C'est peu de le dire ! Mais bon, je trouve ça motivant. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Je vais de surprise en surprise. Parfois elles sont bonnes, parfois moins. C'est le métier qui rentre. »

« Je connais aussi. Même si le mien (Hermione devait probablement parler de Drago Malfoy avec lequel elle s'était attachée) est plutôt récalcitrant. Il n'y pas beaucoup d'améliorations de ce côté là»

« Il est toujours retranché dans son monde ? »

« Toujours. J'ai l'impression que Drago...enfin Drago Malfoy » se corrigea Hermione. « s'intéresse plus au mur qu'il a devant lui qu'à ses interlocuteurs. Bien que hier il m'ait dit : Fiche-moi la paix, Granger ! » Son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire« Je suppose qu'on peut y voir un certain progrès »

« Il a retenu ton nom, c'est un bon début. Dans quelques temps, il t'adressera la parole.»

« Ou alors il m'insultera» fit Hermione en riant. « Je lui ai apporté quelques journaux pour lui changer les idées. Des titres de presse économiques ou sportifs. Je ne pense pas que des magazines de modes l'emballeraient beaucoup.»

« Je ne pense pas non plus » lui dit Harry avant de lever les yeux vers l'horloge murale. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Bon courage avec tes malades ! »

« Merci ! Toi aussi. »

OoOoOoO

En franchissant les portes de l'ascendeur, Harry manqua rentrer dans une des infirmières du service.

« Bon courage avec votre patient » lui lança-t-elle. « Il est particulièrement mordant aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ? Tant que ça ? »

« Oh oui. Même si ça ne me dérange pas. Un si beau garçon... »

Elle éclata de rire et Harry continua son chemin, un peu inquiet malgré tout.

Un regard à faire frissonner une pierre.

C'est ce qu'il reçut quand il rentra dans la chambre. Tentant de rester impassible face à ce charmant accueil, Harry alla s'asseoir dans le petit coin cuisine. Il se positionna de façon à regarder Tom Jedusor, lequel s'était détourné de lui pour se tenir face à une petite fenêtre à barreaux. Une atmosphère morose régnait dans la pièce, renforcée à la fois par le caractère ombrageux de son patient et par la météo maussade. Le ciel était couvert et des gouttelettes d'eau glissaient contre la vitre comme des larmes silencieuses.

A croire que la morosité de Jedusor avait contaminé le climat. Ou alors c'était l'inverse.

« Vous ne voulez pas que j'allume la lumière ? »

« Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. »

Malgré ce ton peu engageant, le criminologue se leva et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une lumière froide et impersonnelle inonda la chambre, le faisant cligner des yeux. Jedusor n'avait pas bronché, mais en se rapprochant, Harry put distinguer ses avant-bras tendus, la jointure de ses doigts blanchie comme il serrait les poings.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« A rien qui ne vous concerne » rétorqua Jedusor.

« Vous êtes en colère. Pour quelle raison ? Est-ce encore à cause des médecins ? Des infirmières ? »

« ... »

« Est-ce à cause de moi ? »

Tom Jedusor se tourna brusquement vers lui, une colère noire imprégnait les traits de son beau visage. «Vous m'ennuyez avec vos questions. Vos pathétiques tentatives me fatiguent. Je sais que vous essayez de savoir à quoi je pense. Mais vous perdez votre temps. Je suis quelqu'un de très compliqué à comprendre. »

« Je sais. » répondit Harry avec franchise. « Mais cela ne me décourage pas pour autant. J'aime parler avec vous. »

La dernière phrase lui avait échappé. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait dit ça. Peut-être parce que Tom Jedusor lui avait paru suffisamment insaisissable pour qu'il s'y intéresse. Et que chaque mot qu'il prononçait était synonyme de victoire. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi chez ce garçon qui lui donnait envie de l'aider, d'apprendre à le connaitre et d'en découvrir davantage. Et peu importe jusqu'où ça allait.

A force de le faire parler, Harry arriverait un jour, il l'espérait, à faire jaillir cette vérité que son patient désirait tant cacher.

Sa phrase sembla déclencher quelque chose chez Jedusor. Une lueur de surprise traversa ses iris sombres. Il le fixa avec un intérêt renouvelé.

« Vraiment ? Vous aimez parler avec moi ? »

« Oui » confirma Harry. Il se mordit la langue, se reprochant malgré tout d'avoir prononcé ces mots face à un tel interlocuteur. Son patient ne se priverait pas pour en savoir davantage et le taquiner sans doute à ce sujet.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Jedusor s'était complètement désintéressé du mauvais temps pour se concentrer sur Harry, et entièrement sur lui.

 _Trouve quelque chose_ , se morigéna Harry alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas reculer. Le regard de Jedusor était décidément trop intense pour son propre bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculer dans un abîme noir et sans fin. A ce rythme, il allait finir par être englouti.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu de cours pour résister à ce genre de regard ?

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de cultivé. » finit par répondre Harry. Les yeux de Jedusor brillèrent d'amusement et il s'éclaircit la gorge. » Vous vous exprimez bien. Et je vous trouve... »

« Oui ? »

« Unique en votre genre. »

Cette réponse sembla plaire à Jedusor qui observait Harry en souriant. Mais c'était loin d'être un sourire doux, c'était plutôt un rictus carnassier. Il en eut presque la chair de poule. Pourtant, même si son patient avait un air assez effrayant, le criminologue savait au fond de lui qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

« Et il n'y a pas d'autres raisons pour lesquels vous aimez me parler ? » questionna Jedusor d'une voix veloutée.

Conscient qu'il jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris, Harry reprit son sang-froid. Il fixa calmement son interlocuteur tout en lui disant "J'ai aussi envie de vous aider, Tom. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! » lui asséna Jedusor avec brutalité. Harry le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Son patient avait perdu son ton taquin au profit d'un ton particulièrement agressif. Les infirmières de nuit ne s'étaient pas trompées quant à leurs observations. Son patient était très lunatique aujourd'hui. Il passait du froid, au chaud, et au très froid en un temps record. Ces changements de température en auraient troublés plus d'un. Le criminologue, lui, devait réprimer sa surprise et comprendre ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle irascibilité..

 _J'ai dû toucher une corde sensible sans le vouloir._

Harry leva les mains, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

« Ne voyez rien de mal à ça. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Bien au contraire. Vous exprimer permettrait de vous libérer. Faites-moi un peu confiance, Tom, s'il vous plaît. »

Il appuya ses mots avec force, espérant le convaincre et le calmer à la fois. Mais Tom Jedusor s'était refermé, son visage prenant la consistance du granite. Il fixait Harry avec dureté, ses iris sombres étincelant d'une lueur farouche.

« Cessez de me balancer votre compassion à la figure. »

« Je ne-..."

« Je ne suis pas faible ! C'est vous qui l'êtes, c'est _vous_ qui avez besoin de moi !»

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les mots qu'il aurait voulu dire s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. La situation commençait à lui échapper complètement et il ne savait pas comment faire pour rattraper le coup. Il n'avait jamais voulu que leur conversation dérape et que son patient se vexe. La dernière fois, Tom s'était aussi emporté, sauf que c'était contre d'autres personnes, et non contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas... »

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'étais si irrité tout à l'heure ? Je m'ennuie ici ! Il n'y a rien, absolument rien, à faire. Je ne peux même pas me cultiver ou faire des activités intellectuelles dans cet endroit. Tout ce que je fais c'est tourner en rond entre ces quatre murs » cracha Tom d'une voix glaciale. « Je n'ai aucun interlocuteur digne de moi. Les médecins ne veulent rien entendre, la plupart des infirmières n'ont pas une once de lucidité et vous, vous voulez m'aider !»

Son visage se crispa de colère et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. « Si voulez m'aider alors faites-moi sortir d'ici. »

Sa phrase sonnait clairement comme un ordre, avec un arrière-fond de menace. Mais l'oreille bien entraînée du jeune criminologue y distingua aussi une note de désespoir.

« J'espère que vous avez compris, Monsieur Potter et que vous saurez mieux vous y prendre la prochaine fois » le prévint Tom Jedusor.

Il lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de retourner contempler l'extérieure, signifiant ainsi au criminologue que la conversation était close. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put émettre aucun son. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait sorti son patient de son irritation de toute façon. Tom Jedusor était de _très_ mauvaise humeur. Et il allait certainement l'être toute la journée.

« Alors ? » s'enquit la jeune infirmière que Harry recroisa dans l'ascenseur. « Il ne vous a pas trop mordu ? »

« Disons que j'ai survécu » balança Harry, pince-sans-rire.

En rejoignant la sortie, il se sentit pourtant brusquement déprimé. Il n'avait pas réussi à soutirer beaucoup d'informations à Tom ce matin. Il n'avait pas pu évoquer sa famille avec lui, ni ses trous de mémoire, ni même la voix mystérieuse que Itsuki avait entendu. Pis que tout, son patient était à présent plongé dans une humeur encore plus noire que lorsque Harry était entré dans sa chambre et c'était en parti sa faute.

Les mouvements d'humeurs de Jedusor n'étaient pas linéaires, ils étaient plutôt chaotiques, et Harry avait du mal à suivre. Un coup Jedusor se montrait calme mais froid, charmant mais manipulateur, refermé mais colérique.

 _J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut. Il refuse que je l'aide mais apprécie que je lui parle_ , se dit Harry comme il récupérait ses affaires de motard dans un casier. _Cette aide, il voit ça comme un signe de faiblesse, c'est typique de ce genre de personne. Il est bien trop orgueilleux pour vouloir être aidé. A tous les coups, j'ai dû le vexer. Il faut que je m'y prenne autrement avec lui. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il faut d'abord que j'apprenne à anticiper ses mouvements d'humeur. La prochaine fois, il se montrera peut-être sous un meilleur jour. Qui peut savoir ?_

En lui confiant Tom Jedusor, Albus Dumbledore avait fait plus que lui donner une mission, il lui avait aussi donné un défi à relever.

OoOoOoOoO

Il passa le reste de la matinée au centre pénitentiaire de Londres. Là, il passa près de deux heures et demi auprès d'un jeune détenu qui lui rappela étrangement Tom Jedusor. Sauf que son crime était beaucoup moins terrible que celui de son patient, et son comportement bien moins ambiguë. De temps en temps parler avec des gens « normaux » était très relaxant, se disait-il intérieurement.

Aux environs de midi, il partit déjeuner Chez Rosmerta, un petit restaurant cosy niché dans une ruelle emplie d'échoppes en tout genre. Parfois, il y retrouvait Ron, Théo, et les autres. Toujours à la même table, au fond à droite, afin que les bizarreries de Luna et Blaise n'effrayent pas les clients, et afin que Ron puisse reluquer à son aise la jolie patronne.

« Comme d'habitude, Harry, un fish and chips et un soda ? » lui lança la rousse aux formes avantageuses.

« Comme d'habitude » confirma le jeune homme en souriant.

Il se fraya un chemin dans le restaurant déjà presque bondé. Des employés, des retraités, des amoureux venaient se retrouver là le midi ou bien dans la soiré cuisine de Rosmerta était simple, nourrissante, bio, et préparée avec amour. Bons nombre de ses clients lui étaient restés fidèles et elle était vite devenue incontournable.

Harry retrouva leur table habituelle mais elle était vide, ses colocataires devaient sans doute se restaurer à la cafétéria de la fac ou à la Coloc', où bien travailler. Où faire d'autres activités que Harry préférait ne pas entendre parler.

Manger tout seul ne le dérangeait pas. Ça lui permettait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de s'aérer l'esprit. L'avantage avec la colocation c'est qu'il n'avait pas une minute pour s'ennuyer, le désavantage c'est qu'il n'avait pas une minute à lui, y compris la nuit. Ron et Seasmus ronflaient, Luna chantonnait une berceuse à quelques-unes de ses créatures imaginaires, Théo bricolait sur son ordi, et Blaise allait souvent grignoter dans la cuisine. Il avait quelquefois des « petits creux nocturnes » comme il aimait les appeler. Il n'était pas rare de le voir remonter l'escalier avec des paquets de chips, des yaourts ou encore des nounours au chocolat.

Harry patienta une bon quart d'heure avant que Rosmerta n'arrive, une assiette remplie de frites « maison » dorées et croustillantes et un poisson frit qui semblait tout aussi délicieux.

« Tes amis ne sont pas là ? » questionna la patronne comme elle posait l'assiette devant lui, des couverts et un soda.

Harry secoua la tête, se reculant légèrement pour lui laisser de la place.

« Non. Les connaissant, ils doivent être occupés quelque part. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a moins de bruit dans votre restaurant, ce midi »

Rosmerta éclata de rire. « Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je les trouve très amusants. J'aime beaucoup ton ami, Théodore. Quand il est là, je n'ai jamais besoin de compter le nombre de couverts servis, il le fait de lui même. A croire que c'est inné chez lui. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec ironie. « C'est le cas. Sa bêtise aussi est innée...C'est le cas de beaucoup de membres de ma colocation en fait. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »

« Tu ne dois jamais t'ennuyer avec eux, alors ?»

 _Oh non. Jamais..._ persifla-t-il en son for intérieur. Il planta sa fourchette dans une poignée de frites et commença à manger.

Son repas terminé, le criminologue se rendit au tribunal judiciaire de Londres. La juge Amelia Bones désirait s'entretenir avec le jeune criminologue qui était chargé de l'affaire Jedusor. Elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le procureur et le CID. Étant donné que c'était Harry qui était le plus "proche "de Tom Jedusor, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, c'était à lui que revenait la délicate mission de la tenir au courant de l'avancée de son enquête.

Avec ses yeux acérés comme des rasoirs et son regard qui vous rendait instantanément coupable, la juge n'était pas réputée pour être un interlocuteur facile.

Comme il grimpait l'escalier en marbre qui menait aux lourdes portes en bois, Harry pria pour que la magistrate comprenne que sa tâche demandait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire dire la vérité à Tom Jedusor d'un simple claquement de doigts. Ce serait trop facile sinon.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter » lui lança Amelia Bones alors qu'il pénétrait dans son bureau. Un bureau qui était l'image contraire de celui de Nymphadora Tonks. Ici tout était cadré, rangé au millimètre près. Pas un dossier ne dépassait de la table. Pas un stylo ne trainait. Ils étaient tous soigneusement alignés dans son pot à crayons.

Dans un coin à droite, un greffier lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Son dos rigide et ses lunettes carrées lui firent penser à la juge mais en version masculine.

Harry était à peine assis sur sa chaise que Amelia Bones enchaîna directement.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter,avez-vous rencontré Tom Jedusor ? »

« Oui, Madame la Juge. J'ai pu discuter avec lui et lui poser quelques questions. » répondit-il d'une voix claire.

Un bref rayon de soleil étincela sur les lunettes de la magistrate alors qu'elle le fixait de son regard acéré. « Dans ce cas, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Pensez-vous que ce jeune homme est psychologiquement malade ? »

Harry se racla la gorge, avant de choisir ses mots avec soin. «J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre par oui ou par non, Madame la Juge, mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Tom Jedusor est quelqu'un de brillant, d'intelligent, de perspicace aussi. Seulement... »

Il marqua une pause. Comment pouvait-il qualifier son patient ? Sa nature était d'une rare complexité et Harry n'avait même pas encore exploré toutes les voies qui s'offraient à lui.

« Sa personnalité est instable et très ambiguë. C'est une personne qui aime constamment défier les autres... »

« Comment ça ? » coupa la juge d'un ton sec. « Voulez-vous dire qu'il joue avec nous ? »

« Il faut faire ses preuves avec lui » tenta d'expliquer Harry. « Si on le déçoit, Tom Jedusor se montre irritable et agressif, alors qu'à l'inverse si on le surprend, et dans le bon sens, il devient tout à fait charmant (et séduisant, ajouta-t-il en lui même). C'est un homme tout sauf ordinaire et qui cache vraisemblablement un lourd secret. »

« Qui concerne la mort de sa famille ? »

« En partie » répondit Harry Mentalement, il faisait la liste de tous les indices qu'il avait pu récolter jusque là. L'indice le plus solide qu'il avait, et paradoxalement qui l'intriguait, était cette voix, la voix mystérieuse entendue par Itsuki.

 _Si seulement je pouvais l'entendre. Je pourrais au moins me faire une idée._

« Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'important qui le concerne lui, et ses proches. Je n'ai encore que de vagues pistes. Mais pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, j'ai besoin de temps, Madame la Juge. Aller à la va-vite avec Jedusor ne mènerait à rien, sinon à l'échec. »

« Que comptez-vous faire dans ce cas ? »

« Le défier à mon tour » fit Harry. La juge et le greffier le regardèrent avec surprise. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

* * *

 _Bon bon bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais la poster, j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre mais février et mars risquent d'être chargés avec la fac. Normalement, avril devrait être plus léger, à moins que je n'arrive à écrire durant mon temps libre.  
_

 _tchouss_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Salut les gens ! :)  
_

 _Je sais ça fait un bail mais mon semestre s'est enfin terminé et j'ai (enfin) eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre cette semaine. Petite anecdote en passant, comme sujets d'exposés j'avais "La Représentation de l'Enfer" et "La Représentation du Mal". J'ai tellement pensé à cette fic pour le coup XD Si j'étais en psycho, je pense que je ferais un Mémoire sur Voldemort. Ce serait cool, non ?  
_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **OoOoOoO**

Il était tard quand Harry revint à la Coloc. La pluie ruisselait à grosses gouttes et un vent violent venu d'Écosse lui pénétrait les entrailles. Après avoir garé sa moto, il se dépêcha de rentrer au chaud. Il avait à peine franchi le sol que son jean trempé lui collait à la peau. Une chance que sa veste épaisse de motard l'ait protégé un peu plus.

Seamus, Ron et les autres étaient déjà là. Alors qu'il enlevait son casque et essuyait ses lunettes humides, il pouvait entendre le bruit d'une télévision, d'un jeu vidéo et des éclats de rire provenant des étages au-dessus.

Sur le pallier du premier étage, il aperçut Théo à travers la porte entrouverte. Le garçon était affalé sur leur canapé, un livre entre les mains, son chat Pythagore lui léchant les orteils. Il avait l'air tellement concentré sur son bouquin qu'un pli s'était formé entre ses deux sourcils.

En allant dans la cuisine se chercher à manger, Harry croisa Luna qui en sortait. Cette dernière tenait Nesquik dans les bras. Elle fixait le petit animal d'un air inquiet, tant et si bien qu'elle manqua lui rentrer dedans.

« Oh ! Pardon Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Tout va bien, Luna ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. » fit Harry, remarquant le visage encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire de son amie.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son lapin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, probablement habitué à être transporté par sa propriétaire.« Je crois que Nesquik est malade, il n'a presque rien mangé aujourd'hui et cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il reste allongé dans sa cage sans bouger. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal.»

« Il est peut-être simplement fatigué ou alors il a simplement besoin de calme » suggéra Harry en caressant les oreilles douces du lapin. Tu devrais aller le remettre dans sa cage, Luna et te reposer. Ce serait une bonne chose, non ? »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec gentillesse, espérant la convaincre, mais Luna pouvait se montrer très têtue quand elle le voulait.

« Je pense que je vais plutôt aller lui chanter une berceuse » fit la jeune fille en s'éloignant en direction des escaliers. Dors bien, Harry. »

Celui-ci lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller grignoter un bout de quiche dans la cuisine, prenant au passant quelques cuisses de poulet, rapportés de KFC par Ron et Blaise. Heureusement que sa mère n'était pas là pour voir ça, elle qui privilégiait le fait-maison et la nourriture bio. Les seuls légumes que la Coloc' mangeait ici c'était des pommes de terre sous forme de frites ou de chips. Il n'y avait que du côté des fruits qu ils se rattrapaient. Blaise adorait les fruits exotiques et achetait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ce domaine, de la papaye, en passant par les mangues et les litchis. Il ne se privait pas non plus pour rapporter des sucettes goût banane ou citron. Si c'est au fruit alors ça compte, non ? disait-il à chaque fois qu'il déposait ses énormes paquets de bonbons sur la table.

Harry, Luna, Théo, Seamus et Ron avaient renoncé depuis longtemps à le faire changer d'avis.

Harry eut un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre prendre ses affaires pour la douche. A cette heure-ci, la salle de bain était vide, autant en profité. Il n'y a rien de plus relaxant que de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son corps après une dure journée de travail.

Comme il ôtait ses habits et se glissait dans la cabine de douche, Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Tom Jedusor avait l'air de clairement s'ennuyer dans sa chambre et le jeune criminologue ne pouvait que le comprendre. Enfermer entre quatre murs, sans rien avoir à faire d'autre que de parler à soi-même et d'attendre. D'attendre et d'attendre encore, qu'un événement infime le sorte de sa cage. Il y a de quoi devenir fou, se dit-il en se savonnant le torse.

Lui-même ne pourrait jamais supporter une telle situation. Il aimait sa liberté. Qu'on l'a lui ôte serait un vrai supplice. Compter les heures sans espoir d'avenir, voilà à quoi été réduit ceux qu'on emprisonnait. Et quand ils ressortaient de leurs cages, leur nouvelle liberté les effrayait tellement que tout ce qu'ils désirait c'était de se faire emprisonner à nouveau.

Une ironie bien cruelle.

 _Au fond, je suis le seul lien entre l'extérieur et Tom Jedusor_ , se dit Harry, attrapant une serviette pour se décher. _Le seul lien entre sa liberté et sa prison._

OoOoOoOo

« Harry !»

« Hmmm. »

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Quoi ? Kekiya ? » marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Il battit des paupières, poussant un grognement comme il jetait un œil sur sa table de chevet. Son réveil indiquait une heure quinze du matin. A-t-on idée de le réveiller à une heure pareille ! Apercevant Ron et Seamus au pied de son lit, il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars ? Ce n'est pas pour regarder la nouvelle saison de Dr Who, j'espère ? Il est un peu tard pour ça... »

Ron secoua la tête. « C'est Nesquik, il n'est pas bien du tout. Tu devrais venir jeter un coup d'œil. »

«Quoi ! Tout de suite ? »

« Ben, je l'ai vu et c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme comparé aux autres. »

« D'accord mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas vétérinaire et je n'y connais rien du tout» grommela Harry en repoussant ses draps pour basculer ses jambes par-dessus son lit.

« Nous non plus, mais toi, au moins tu trouveras les mots qu'il faut pour calmer Luna. Elle est au bord des larmes » fit Dean en poussant un long bâillement. Habillé de son vieux pyjama aux couleurs de son équipe de foot favorite, il n'avait pas l'air très frais non plus. « Et tu sais, la psychologie féminine et moi... »

Ron acquiesça « Ouais, ce n'est pas mon fort non plus. Ginny me le répète tout le temps. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi, Harry, c'est toi le plus adroit dans ce domaine. »

Théo, Blaise et Luna s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Tous avaient baissé la tête vers une petite forme brune qui bougeait vaguement de temps à autre. Blaise avait une mine perplexe, Théo se grattait le menton d'un air pensif et Luna chantonnait une mélodie. Elle semblait sereine, mais quand Harry s'approcha, il vit nettement les traces de larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

« Il n'a toujours pas mangé ? » s'enquit Ron qui les avait rejoint.

Les autres secouèrent la tête.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas grave. Ça se trouve il fait un régime. »

« Ou alors, il en avait assez de manger du foin et il fait la grève de la faim » voulut plaisanter Seamus. Son visage s'affaissa en voyant le visage triste de Luna.

Harry se pencha vers Nesquik, caressant la peau pelucheuse, essayant de palper le petit corps qui frémit sous ses doigts.

« C'est vrai qu'il a le ventre dur » constata-t-il. « Mais c'est peut-être juste un problème intestinal» ajouta-t-il pour rassurer la jeune fille.

« Son cœur bat vite quand même » commenta Blaise.

Théo lui donna une tape sur la tête. « C'est normal, idiot, la fréquence cardiaque d'un lapin varie entre 180 et 250 battements par minutes. Tu ne t'étais toujours pas rendu compte que tous nos lapins avaient un cœur qui battait vite ? »

Blaise se frotta la tête, haussant les épaules« Non. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Toujours obsédé par les chiffres.»

Luna leva tout à coup la tête vers eux avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate. « Il faut l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. » déclara-t-elle.

Les garçons la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

« A cette heure ci ?»

"C'est un peu tôt non ?"

« Tu es sûre qu'un vétérinaire est ouvert à une heure du mat' ? »

« Il y a une clinique pas très loin du centre psychiatrique » se rappela Harry. « On devrait y être dans un quart d'heure à peu près. »

Ron, Blaise, Seamus et Théo hésitèrent, certains (notamment Ron) poussant des grognements mécontents. Puis Luna les regarda avec des yeux débordants de larmes. On pouvait voir sa lèvre tremblait tandis que ses longs doigts pâles effleuraient les oreilles de Nesquik.

« Bon, bon, d'accord » céda finalement Ron avec un soupir. « Autant y aller tout de suite, je n'ai plus sommeil de toute façon. »

« Moi aussi, je viens » décida Blaise. « Et c'est moi qui conduits. »

« Non, non, non, hors de question ! » lâcha Théo. « _Je_ vais conduire parce que _tu_ n'as aucun sens de l'orientation et que tu serais capable de nous envoyer tous les six dans la Tamise. »

« Quoi ! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Dix minutes après, ils étaient tous entassés dans la voiture de Théo, un 4x4 noir offert par son père, et ils roulaient à bon pas dans les ruelles de Londres. La pluie s'était calmée, leur offrant une meilleure visibilité et l'opportunité de découvrir une autre facette de la capitale britannique.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est joli Londres la nuit quand même» commenta Blaise à l'arrière.

« T'avais encore jamais fait attention ? » persifla Ron à ses côtés.

« Ben non. »

« Même pas quand on sort de boite ? »

« Tu sais bien que je suis toujours trop soul pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. »

Un chœur de soupirs lui répondit.

Comme les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, à part quelques fêtards qui traînaient par là, la route fut rapide. Théo conduisait d'une main de maître, mais il avait tendance à rouler un peu trop vite, aux yeux de Harry qui s'était assis sur le siège passager.

« Tu peux ralentir, s'il te plaît. Tu frôles les soixante-dix kilomètres heures. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne un PV . »

Théo leva le pied jusqu'à ce que leur vitesse tombe à cinquante. « Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai un faible pour les chiffres contenant le nombre sept. Je les ai toujours trouvés très beaux.»

« Putain mais Théo ! » s'exclama Ron alors que Seamus et Blaise s'esclaffaient. «T'es vraiment un cas psychiatrique ! Fais-toi soigner, bon sang ! Ça devient grave là »

Théo eut un hochement d'épaules dédaigneux l'air de dire que de toute façon il était un génie et le commun des mortels ne pourrait donc jamais le comprendre.

Ils prirent un rond-point, passèrent devant le centre psychiatrique où tout semblait calme, puis le véhicule stationna devant un grand bâtiment blanc dont les larges fenêtres laissaient passer une lumière artificielle.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture, Luna apaisant Nesquik dans sa cage de transport. Harry eut juste le temps de voir une petite forme tremblotante avant de suivre les autres en direction du hall d'accueil. A cette heure là, la clinique était déserte. Des miaulements et des aboiement résonnaient dans les couloirs alentours. Ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre des pas marcher dans leur direction. Une assistante vétérinaire les accueillit d'un sourire fatigué, s'enquérant de la raison de leur venue.

Comme Luna était la propriétaire "officielle" de Nesquik, elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune femme, laissant les cinq garçons dans la salle d'attente.

« Dire qu'à cette heure là, je serais bien au chaud dans mon lit » gémit Seamus, étouffant un bâillement. Puis il ferma les yeux, et une minute après des ronflements sonores retentirent dans le hall. Théo attrapa un magazine et commença à le feuilleter d'un œil morne pendant que Ron et Blaise étaient partis vers un distributeur automatique, boire un café. Harry lui, décida de faire un petit somme.

Cette sortie nocturne imprévue avait au moins le mérite de lui faire sortir Tom Jedusor de la tête. Intérieurement il se demanda comment garder ses distances alors qu'il songeait à ce garçon jour et nuit et parfois sans même le vouloir.

Peut-être que Albus Dumbledore s'était trompé. Peut-être qu'il était encore trop inexpérimenté pour s'occuper d'un cas aussi compliqué ?

 _Et voilà, ça recommence_ , _je pense encore à Jedusor_ , se morigéna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Une bonne heure passa et la voix de Ron le sortit de son demi-sommeil.

« Alors, Luna ? Qu'est-ce que le vétérinaire a dit ? »

« Que Nesquik est une fille. » répondit une voix douce.

Cela acheva de réveiller totalement Harry qui ouvrit ses paupières, prenant un air surpris.

« Une fille ? » répétèrent les garçons en chœur.

Luna hocha la tête, les fixant d'un air à nouveau paisible et rêveur. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« Elle va avoir des bébés dans quelques semaines »

« Et ben merde alors » lâcha Ron qui n'en revenait pas.

« Je trouve ça plutôt cool » s'esclaffa Blaise. « Je pourrais me lancer dans un élevage de lapins. »

Quatre paire de yeux lui lancèrent un regard menaçant. « N'y compte même pas » semblaient-ils dire.

« Le vétérinaire l'a gardée » poursuivit Luna. « Nesquik a des problèmes à ses dents, il faut qu'il l'opère. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester avec elle pour lui chanter une chanson cette nuit, mais il n'a pas voulu. Il a aussi pleins de Joncheruines qui tournent autour de sa tête, il a l'air d'être très nerveux. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises.. »

Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« C'est Chocapic le père » lâcha Blaise, une fois de retour dans leur voiture. « J'en suis sûr, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Nesquik. Un moment j'ai même cru qu'ils étaient gays. »

« Ça pourrait être aussi Kellog's » suggéra Théo qui démarrait le 4x4. « Il la câlinait tout le temps. »

« En fait, nos lapins sont bigames. »

« Peut-être même qu'on a deux femelles et un mâle, et non pas deux mâles et une femelle...Ça pourrait donner des choses intéressantes, non ? »

Le 4x4 fila hors du parking et tourna à un rond-point, prenant le chemin qui menait à la Coloc'. Harry constata avec soulagement que Théo s'était résigné à rouler à cinquante kilomètres heures et il tourna la tête vers la vitre, savourant le silence qui s'était enfin installé.

Il voulut poursuivre son petit somme de tout à l'heure quand des lumières attirèrent son attention. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que des voitures de police étaient garées dans le parking du centre psychiatrique. Le 4x4 se trouvait juste de l'autre coté, attendant que le feu passe au vert et Harry dut se retenir de sortir pour essayer de voir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Hey ! Regardez ! » lança Blaise. « Il y a les flics au centre psychiatrique de Harry ! »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ centre psychiatrique » grommela celui-ci, clairement irrité. « Et ce n'est pas si rare que ça que des policiers soient là »

« Ouais mais il est deux heures trente du matin »contesta Seamus.

« Et il y a deux voitures de police » ajouta Théo. « C'est donc que quelque chose de grave s'est produit. Une agression peut-être ? »

« Ou un meurtre ! » s'exclama Seamus d'un ton excité. « On aura certainement des nouvelles aux infos demains. Du genre : " Trois cadavres ensanglantés ont été découverts au centre psychiatrique, l'un d'eux était décapité " ».

« Tu regardes décidément trop la télé» se moqua Théo alors que le feu redevenait vert. « Ça se trouve, on se fait tous des idées. »

Harry aurait bien voulu se ranger de son avis. Mais involontairement une boule d'angoisse s'était logée dans son ventre Il avait cru voir des silhouettes courir vers le bâtiment Sud, là où demeurait Tom Jedusor. Alors certes, cela ne voulait rien dire. Des patients tout aussi redoutables se trouvaient là-bas également et pouvaient tout aussi bien être impliqués. Mais Tom était un individu dangereux et malin, le genre d'homme à arriver à ses fins par n'importe quel moyen. N'avait-il pas dit récemment à Harry qu'il en avait assez d'être retenu dans cet endroit ?

De multiples questions fourmillaient dans la tête du jeune criminologue alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la Coloc'. Tom avait-il agressé quelqu'un ? S'était-il enfui ? Que ferait Harry dans ce cas ?

Harry secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser trop de questions, surtout des questions qui le menaient à une impasse. Il avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

OoOoOoOoO

Mais son sommeil ne dura pas longtemps. Aux alentours de dix heures du matin, la sonnerie de son portable le tira brusquement d'un rêve agréable bien que très étrange (il était tout seul dans une île, entouré de milliers de lapins).

Enchevêtré dans sa couette, Harry lâcha un grognement irrité Quelqu'un avait apparemment décidé qu'il ne dormirait pas aujourd'hui. Sa main attrapa son portable posé sur le rebord de sa table de chevet, faisant tomber une pile de bouquins au passage puis il prit l'appel. Il ne pensa même pas à regarder qui avait le culot de le l'appeler un samedi matin, au beau milieu d'une grasse matinée.

« Oui, allo ? Qui c'est ? » grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Une voix enjouée lui répondit aussitôt :

« Allo mon chéri ! C'est maman ! Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Euuuh... »bafouilla Harry qui n'avait pas les idées encore tout à fait claires.

« Ton père et Sirius sont rentrés hier soir et ils aimeraient beaucoup te voir ce weekend. Tu veux venir à la maison ? J'ai préparé un bon rôti. Et il y aura une tarte à la mélasse au dessert. »

Sa mère avait dit ça comme un ultime argument, sachant que Harry adorait son père et son parrain et encore plus sa cuisine. Et de toute façon, personne sur cette terre ne pouvait dire non à Lily Evans Potter. Ce n'était même pas pensable.

« C'est d'accord, maman » finit-il par répondre, se résignant à repousser sa grasse mat' à plus tard. « Laisse-moi, juste le temps de me préparer et ensuite je file. »

« D'accord mon chéri, à tout à l'heure ! »

Harry mit fin à l'appel, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Il était malgré-tout content de revoir son père et son parrain. Les deux policiers avaient toujours des anecdotes sympas à lui raconter. Sirius avait même déclaré un jour qu'il écrirait les nombreuses perles qu'il avait entendues lors de ses interrogatoires.

Enfilant un jean et une chemise propre, histoire d'être présentable, Harry fila ensuite vers la cuisine où il y avait toujours du monde, même un samedi matin. Il trouva Luna et Théo qui engloutissaient leur déjeuner, Pythagore et Nostradamus observant leurs bols de lait avec envie. Il les prévint qu'il s'absenterait pour le weekend et rentrerait sûrement dans la soirée de dimanche avant de sortir de la maison et de chevaucher sa moto.

Cela ne servirait à rien de prendre un petit-déjeuner maintenant. Dans une heure et demie, il mangerait chez ses parents. Et sa mère cuisinait souvent pour dix personnes alors qu'ils n'étaient souvent que quatre ou cinq, quand Remus Lupin était là. Il n'avait pas pris la peine non plus de prendre des vêtements ou des affaires de toilette. Sa mère gardait tout ce qu'il faut à la maison.

Harry accéléra un peu, se faufilant aisément au travers les bouchons et roula plein sud, vers Godric's Hollow, là où résidaient les Potter. C'était une petite bourgade sympa, située à une heure à peine de Londres, idéale pour se détendre loin de la capitale. James aimait beaucoup le calme de la campagne, Harry préférait le chaos de la ville. Même si ces derniers temps, un peu de repos lui ferait du bien, il devait l'avouer.

Après trois quart d'heures de route, sa moto bifurqua vers un petit chemin perdu au milieu des champs, un raccourci qu'il connaissait par cœur, et conduisait droit vers Godric's Hollow. Il passa devant une fontaine représentant une femme avec un chapeau pointu (quand il était petit Harry était persuadé que c'était une sorcière qui s'était métamorphosée) qui glougloutait au centre de la ville, puis il arriva dans une rue tranquille qui donnait sur le paysage environnant. Il se gara juste devant une belle maison protégée par un portail en fer forgé. Elle était en briques sombres et coiffée d'un toit d'ardoises. Des rameaux de lierre grimpaient jusqu'au niveau des fenêtres du deuxième étage, conférant à la maison un charme particulier.

Un grand jardin bien entretenu entourait également la demeure familiale. Harry sentit une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahir. Il avait passé toute sa jeunesse ici, à jouer au foot avec sa famille et Ron, et à diner le soir en regardant le soleil se coucher.

Le portail émit un grincement quand il l'ouvrit. Ses pieds foulèrent le petit chemin de pierre qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci était ouverte. Voulant faire la surprise, Harry décida d'entrer sans sonner.

Il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée, il rangea son casque et son blouson de cuir dans l'armoire qui tenait lieu de vestiaire. Harry sourit en reconnaissant le vieux blouson de Sirius qui datait de Mathusalem. Il sentait le tabac, l'essence et le whisky. Harry n'avait pas aperçu la moto de son parrain dans les parages, sans doute l'avait-il rangée dans le garage.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent tout à coup son attention. Identifiant les voix de sa mère et de son parrain, Harry fronça les sourcils, se dirigeant vers leur source. Elles le guidèrent droit à la cuisine où la porte était restée entrouverte.

Il la poussa et eut la surprise de voir sa mère tenant un couteau à viande face à un homme aux longs cheveux sombres et au beau visage que Harry reconnut aussitôt. C'était Sirius Black, meilleur ami de son père, lieutenant au CID, et baroudeur à ses heures perdues.

Celui-ci tenait un plat dans les mains sur lequel reposait un beau rôti. Sirius tentait en vain de passer derrière la mère de Harry.

« Allons, Lily, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer. Et lâche ce couteau, tu risques de te blesser ! »

« Moi vivante, jamais tu ne te serviras de ce four ! » le prévint Lily Potter en raffermissant sa prise sur son arme provisoire.

« Euh, vous faites quoi là exactement ? » les interrompit Harry, faisant un pas hésitant dans la pièce.

« Oh bonjour mon chéri ! » le salua Lily en lui adressant un grand sourire. « Va rejoindre ton père. Je m'occupe de ton parrain et j'arrive. »

« Ne fait pas attention, bonhomme » lui dit Sirius sur un ton rassurant. « Ta mère reste ta mère. La situation sera réglée dans quelques minutes. J'en aie vu d'autres dans mon métier, tu sais. Ce n'est pas une furie qui va me faire peur»

La furie en question plissa les yeux d'un air dangereux. Avec sa tignasse de feu et son regard étincelant, Lily Potter pouvait être très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Harry observa sa mère et son père avec un brin d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Ne te fait pas de souci pour eux, Harry, je te promets que ces deux là ne vont pas s'entre-tuer. »

Le jeune garçon fit volte-face et un sentiment de bonheur et de joie le traversa quand il se retrouva face à son père. C'était son portrait craché mais avec quelques rides en plus. Des lunettes rectangulaires encadrées une paire de yeux rieurs et malicieux. Il avait également quelques mèches de cheveux gris qui parsemaient ses tempes et une cicatrice au niveau du cou. Un détenu l'avait agressé à la gorge il y a quelques années de cela. Mais son père avait survécu. Il en fallait beaucoup pour vaincre James Potter en réalité. La seule qui arrivait à triompher de lui était sa femme. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

« Viens avec moi » lui dit James. « Je suis en train de mettre la table dans la véranda. »

« C'était quoi cette histoire dans la cuisine ? Pourquoi Sirius et maman se disputaient-ils ? » s'enquit Harry en suivant son père.

« Rien de bien méchant. Sirius a failli faire sauter le four le mois dernier, alors ta mère est devenue un peu...méfiante à ce sujet. Dorénavant, elle défend son territoire bec et ongle. De toute manière, dès qu'il s'agit de cuisine, Lily et Sirius se chamaillent tout le temps, quand ils ne s'envoient pas des assiettes à la figure. J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à faire l'arbitre. Je tiens à préserver ma santé mentale.»

James se retourna et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

« Ça faisait longtemps fiston. On peut dire que tu m'as manqué. »

Harry lui retourna son sourire.

« C'est réciproque, papa. »

Tous deux se mirent à papoter sur le bon vieux temps. James lui raconta aussi quelques anecdotes de son cru liées à son travail. Harry prit beaucoup de plaisir à les écouter, surtout une en particulier : il y a deux mois Sirius et James avaient arrêté un type pas très futé qui s'était endormi sous le lit du propriétaire de la maison qu'il venait de cambrioler.

« Je pense qu'il s'est caché là et qu'il a fini par piquer un somme » rit son père alors qu'ils finissaient de mettre la table.

Une fois les couverts mis, Harry et lui s'assirent en attendant que les deux occupants de la cuisine aient fini de régler leurs comptes. James sortit une pipe de sa poche et l'alluma en silence pendant que Harry contemplait le paysage.

La véranda offrait une vue panoramique sur les plaines et les champs. De là où il était, Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, des feuilles d'automne qu'on brûlait et des effluves laissés par les sucs des arbres. Il connaissait cette odeur par cœur. Il s'en était imprégné durant toute son enfance. Vu le nombre de fois où il était tombé dans l'herbe en jouant au foot avec son père, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Alors ton travail ? » interrogea brusquement son père le sortant de ses souvenirs. « Pas trop difficile ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque les événements de cette nuit ressurgirent dans sa mémoire. Que c'était-il donc passé au centre psychiatrique ? Il fallait qu'il sache, peu importe le jour qu'on était aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione serait de garde aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'avait pas été les deux dernières semaines.

« Excuse-moi, papa » dit-il en sortant son téléphone de la poche son jean. « J'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer. J'en aie pour une minute. »

Son père opina de la tête, compréhensif. Quand on était flic, on restait scotché à son téléphone même sous la douche.

Composant le numéro du service où travaillait sa collègue, Harry s'éloigna, sortant dans le vaste jardin. Deux minutes après, un timbre familier se fit entendre.

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Hermione ? C'est Harry. Écoute, cette nuit j'ai vu deux voitures de police garée au centre psychiatrique, alors je voulais savoir- »

« C'est Drago Malfoy » la coupa Hermione. Sa voix était emplie d'angoisse. « Il a réussi à s'échapper. »

De la surprise mêlée à une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Son patient n'avait donc rien à voir avec tout ça. En même temps que Malfoy se soit enfui était très surprenant. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de vouloir partir ces derniers temps.

«Apparemment, il a profité qu'un autre malade pique une crise pour s'enfuir Et comme on est en sous-effectif, on ne s'en est pas aperçu tout de suite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti si brusquement. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise... »

Les paroles de son amie déclenchèrent une drôle de sensation chez Harry. Quelque chose d'important, de crucial même, concernant les Malfoy flottait dans sa mémoire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« ...Drago Malfoy était dépressif mais pas au point de vouloir se suicider. La police s'est rendu chez lui et chez d'anciens amis, mais il n'y était pas. Personne ne sait où il se trouve et- »

Cela lui revient brusquement. C'était ça, c'était sûrement ça. Harry ne voyait pas quelle autre cause aurait pu déclencher un élan de fuite chez Malfoy.

« Hermione, écoute-moi ! Aujourd'hui, on est le huit octobre. Le _huit octobre_. Tu te souviens de cette date ? »

« Non...non, je ne vois pas » répondit la voix perplexe de la jeune fille. Un bref silence s'ensuivit. L'instant d'après, Harry entendit une exclamation étouffée. « Oh mon Dieu ! Mais oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort ses parents ! C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il a quitté le centre... Je sais où il se trouve à présent. Il faut que je te laisse. Je dois aller prévenir immédiatement ma cadre. Merci beaucoup, Harry ! On se voit demain. »

La jeune fille raccrocha, et Harry, satisfait, rangea son portable. Il rejoignit sa famille attablée au complet. Sa mère était en train de découper un pâté en croûte qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Son père et son parrain l'accueillirent d'un regard curieux.

« Rien de grave ? » demanda son père.

« Plus de peur que de mal. Un de nos patients s'est enfui » répondit Harry en s'asseyant en face de Sirius.

« Il n'est pas dangereux au moins ? » s'enquit c dernier d'un ton grave.

« Non. En fait c'est plus à lui-même qu'il risquerait de faire du mal. Mais tout va bien, on sait où il se trouve. A mon avis, il ne va pas tarder à être retrouvé »

« C'est une bonne chose alors » Sirius prit une bouchée de pâtée avant de lui demander à brûle pourpoint :« Tonks m'a dit que tu avais en charge Tom Jedusor, c'est vrai ? »

Redoutant la conversation qui allait suivre, son parrain pouvait être très protecteur et très buté quand il le voulait, Harry acquiesça. «Albus Dumbledore m'a dit que j'étais l'homme qu'il fallait. »

« Et il a raison » sourit sa mère en dépliant sa serviette. « Tu as toujours été un enfant perspicace qui aime aller au fond des choses. »

« Je te trouve quand même un peu jeune pour t'occuper d'un garçon aussi dangereux » contesta Sirius. « D'autant plus qu'il n'a que quelques années de moins que toi. D'après ce que m'a dit Tonks. ce garçon m'a tout l'air d'être un psychopathe. Il pourrait très bien profiter de ta jeunesse pour te manipuler. Des types comme ça j'en aie vu à la pelle défiler devant moi. On leur donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession alors qu'ils ont les mains souillées par le sang. »

« Mais Jedusor est différent » rétorqua Harry. «Je suis quasiment convaincu qu'il s'est produit quelque chose dans son esprit qui a tout déclenché- »

« Fou ou pas. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a massacré sa famille. »

« Peut-être mais c'est ma mission de m'occuper de lui. Il faut que je sache faire la part des choses sinon je ne pourrais jamais avancer. »

Son parrain allait ouvrir la bouche mais James lui coupa la parole.

« Sirius. Harry est criminologue. Son métier exige de comprendre pas de condamner à l'avance. Et je suis sûr qu'il se débrouille très bien » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire » marmonna Sirius d'un ton gêné. « Seulement j'ai plus de vingt ans d'expérience derrière moi. Et le Mal, le vrai, je l'ai pratiquement vu sous toutes ces formes. »

« Harry fera attention » assura Lily qui avait toute confiance en son fils. Elle leva ses beaux yeux verts vers lui. «Est-ce que tu arrives à parler avec ton patient ? Je sais combien c'est dure de discuter avec des jeunes qui ont un passé terrible derrière eux. »

Sa mère était pédopsychiatre. En tant que telle, elle était certainement la plus amène à comprendre Harry. Et ce qu'il vivait au quotidien.

« C'est difficile, il change d'humeur tout le temps. Et je crois qu'il s'ennuie. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de l'occuper tout en parlant avec lui. L'amener à s'ouvrir davantage.»

Son père fronça les sourcils. « Sois prudent de ce côté là, Harry. Évite de trop t'attacher à ce garçon, sinon _là_ tu te feras avoir. »

« Je sais, papa. Je sais. » murmura Harry alors que l'image d'un garçon à la peau pâle et aux cheveux sombres flottait dans son esprit. Le garçon se mit à sourire d'un air diabolique avant de s'effacer brutalement.

OoOoOoOo

Après le repas, les Potter et Sirius décidèrent de faire une partie de foot, histoire de se défouler dehors. Le ciel était dégagé et une lueur chaude et automnale caressait l'herbe tendre, parant la nature d'une touche de mystère.

« C'est moi qui vais dans les buts » les prévint Sirius en courant vers deux arbres qui servaient de poteaux.

« Je joue aussi ! » les avertit Lily qui avait revêtu ses habits de sport. « On fait un chacun pour soi ? »

« D'accord ma chérie, mais s'il te plaît » fit James d'une voix suppliante. « Si jamais tu perds, ne boude pas toute la soirée. »

« Enfin, James » se moqua sa femme tandis qu'elle shootait dans un ballon de foot. « On sait tous que c'est toi le mauvais perdant ! »

James secoua la tête, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry les regarda en riant puis fila les retrouver. Comme il essayait de récupérer la balle à sa mère, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de sortir Tom Jedusor de son ennui ! Restait à savoir ce que cela allait donner.

* * *

 _Bon bon bon, voilà, vous avez pu faire connaissance avec la famille de Harry :)_

 _Tom revient dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais qu'il vous a manqué mais il faut bien que Harry se repose aussi de temps en temps :p_


End file.
